in love with my kidnapper
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally and Trish get kidnapped by none other then Austin and Dez themselves! Will they escape their evil kidnappers or fall in love with them? read to find out! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey so this is the first episode of my new series "In love with my kidnapper" at first Austins going to be a jerk but dont worry he will get nicer,I hate writing Austin as a jerk but its part of the of this story is in Ally's Pov I might go back and forth between Trish and and Im gonna change it so both Ally and Trish get kidnapped and Austin and Dez will be the kidnappers just so this is a Trez story too.**

**Ally's Pov**

Hi,my name is Ally Dawson. I live in Miami and my best friends name is at her house right now. "Ally what do you want to do?""I dont know,we could go to the park"Trish nodded."Lets go!"she ran downstairs and put on our was November so we have to dress in Jeans and shirts because it was cool ran out the front door and to the park.I jumped on one of the swings while Trish ran up on top of the playground,I know kind of childish,but I love the park.I started getting this strange feeling someone was watching us,but I didnt see anybody.I suddenly felt cold liquid running down my face.I looked up and Trish was smirking with an open water bottle in her hand,where she got that from...I dont know.

"TRISH!"I just laughed."sorry,I had to do it"she said innocently. "whatever,lets just go back to your house so I dont freeze"I told sighed and were walking back to Trish's house when we heard a noise from behind us,we both turned around and saw nothing,then we turned back to the front. There were two people,both wearing masks,one grabbed me and one grabbed Trish. We both tried to scream but they had our mouths covered. Trish bit the one guys hand and he let go,but then put it back on so she didnt have enough time to scream.

They put us in the back of a van,which I have no idea how we didnt see that put us in the back of the van,the one that grabbed me stayed in the back with us while the other one drove the both took their masks off so if someone saw them they wouldnt look one sitting with us had blonde shaggy hair and was probably my age,The other one had ginger hair and freckles and might've been a few years older then blond one,I must admit,is very attractive,But he is my kidnapper.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"Trish blonde just looked at her and smirked "Its not us that wants you 2,its our boss who also happens to be our uncle"he explained."well what does your uncle want with us then?"Trish barked. "Trish"I whispered,I saw the blondes eyes get a little angry."I dont know,we just keep the people with us for a while until he needs them"The blonde explained "whats your names?"he added."so you kidnapped us and you dont even know our names"Trish said bitterly."Trish"I said a little louder,I dont think either of them heard me still. "He only showed us pictures"The blonde said keeping suprisingly rolled her eyes."So whats your names?"He and Trish just stayed silent and I looked at my feet "ok well what about you"he looked at me.I looked up and just quietly whispered "what?", "whats your name?"He asked again,slightly annoyed. "Ally"I elbowed me in the side "ow"I said."ok Ally,whos your friend"Trish looked at me."Trish"I whispered looked at me.

"Well now you know our names,so whats yours?"Trish asked. "Im Austin,this is my brother Dez"Said the blonde,the ginger looked in his review mirror and smirked at growled.I just sat there quietly listening to the of a sudden I heard a SMACK Trish!I looked to my left to see Trish holding her cheek and the Austin guy smirking. "Trish,are you okay?!"I asked nodded and glared at Austin,I also glared at stopped the van and hopped opened the back and grabbed Trish's arm,Austin grabbed mine.

It looked like we were out in the middle of nowhere,all there was was a small shack,but it didnt look like one of those warm comfortable shacks,it looked like a damp,cold two guys dragged us to the shack,I really dont like the shack was exactly how I imagined,cold,wet and creepy. There was Two beds which I assumed werent for us,but for Austin and Dez. We walked down some steps...wait I thought there was only one we got downstairs the two boys threw us on the floor,well...ow.

"Theres blankets in the corner,you sleep on the floor and no whining"Dez said."Ughhh"Trish whined. "Didnt I just say no whining?"Dez asked Austin who nodded. Austin looked at me "get your friend to shut up,Or she might get another slap"Austin warned. I nodded.

Austins phone rang "Hello?"..."yes hi uncle Mike"..."yeah we got the girls"..."Okay,thanks"..."bye" he hung up. "Who was that?"Dez asked...wow he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Austin just looked at his brother as if to say "really?" and Dez just shrugged. "It was Uncle Mike,he wants the girls in a month,so we have to keep them here until then."Austin explained. "Awww man,that one scares me"Dez said pointing to Trish,she just glared at him,this is going to be a long month.

"That ones really quiet"Dez said pointing to me. "I know,its like shes scared of us or something"Austin said.I was sitting on the floor cross-legged and just staring at my hands that were in my lap."You know,My uncle doesnt like when people dont make eye contact with him"Austin said."And I dont like when people kidnap me"I snapped...whoops. "Oh look at that,she talks."Austin growled. I looked up at him,he was staring down at me,I just looked in his eyes for a few seconds and then looked and Dez just left and went upstairs.

"Im scared Trish"I said weakly. "I know Ally,so am I and we just have to stay strong"Trish said trying to comfort me.I nodded and she came over and hugged me. I fell asleep in her arms and im guessing she did too because I felt her loosen her grip on me.

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream in my ear,I jumped awake and looked to my right to see Austin standing there,I saw Dez already had Trish standing grabbed my arm and made me stand up. "where are we going?"I asked quietly,I was still kind of sleeping."Were going somewhere else,this place was just temporary"Austin and Dez took us out to the van and this time Austin was driving and Dez was in the back with us.

"So how old are you to girls?" Dez asked. "344"I told him glared at me, stood up and punched me in the eye...thats right **punched,** someones got anger issues."ALLY!" Trish yelled. I held my eye and looked up at Dez shocked,I was expecting nothing more than a slap."Dude,that wasnt necessary"Austin said."Ally are you okay?"Trish asked.I took my hand off of my eye and you could already see the black eye forming."you're getting a black eye"Trish said.I just stayed silent while I was glaring at Dez,well as best as I could without my eye hurting.

"How long is the drive to our next destination"Trish asked. "5 hours"Austin said."5 HOURS?!"Me and Trish screamed."yes 5 hours, and no complaining or else you might not make it there"Austin said,Trish and I looked at eachother and pretended our hands were cat claws and mouthed me-ow to eachother. I dont think Austin or Dez saw because if they did,I think we'd be dead by is going to be a long ride.

**Fin! what did you guys think of the first chapter?yes I changed it so Trish and Ally got kidnapped so I could include Dez and Trish in it and I wanted this to be a Auslly and Trez story! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except Uncle sorry its so short,I didnt want to put all details in the first chapter.**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys,here is chapter 2..**

**Ally's pov**

We've only been driving for an hour...only 4 hours to go. I hate this so much,I just wish I was at home,safe with my of my father...hes probably freaking out right now!"so girls,how old are you actually"Austin asked from the drivers seat."I told you,were 344"I said. "Ha ha you're so funny,now seriously"Austin said sarcastically. I sighed "fine were both 16"I said,Austin nodded."Why do you hate us so much"Dez asked,Austin rolled his eyes. "Oh I dont know,maybe the fact that were probably never going to see our friends and families again because of you guys"I looked confused while Austin just kept rolling his eyes at his dumb brother.

I miss my dad,at least me and Trish are together. "what about our parents?"I asked. "what about them?"Austin asked. "Im pretty sure they'll notice that we've been kidnapped"I said,man these two are stupid."Ok,well then they'll have to live with it"Austin said,I rolled my eyes."So what are we supposed to do for the next 4 hours?"I asked. "Just sit there"Austin said."But thats boring"I whined. "shut up"Dez said. "Make me"I said,he raised his fist "nevermind dont make me! I'll shut up!"I screamed and shut my eyes. I opened them and Dez was sitting there smirking,I just rolled my eyes.

"You two girls have got some attitude"Austin said. "Oh Im so sorry,whatcha gonna do about it?"I asked."You just want a smack dont you little girl"Dez said. "hey im not a little girl,at least my IQ is higher then my age!" I said. Dez glared and was about to smack me when Austin said "Dez,dont even bother"Dez looked at me and I smirked. "Please Austin cant I just knock her out,shes so annoying"Dez said. "why dont you just inject something into her to get her to shut up for the rest of the ride"Austin said. Dez went into a bag and pulled something out...a needle. "what are you doing with-"I started saying when Dez jabbed something into my neck and the last thing I heard was Trish yelling my name.

6 hours later

I woke up on a really uncomfortable matress,but I guess its better then the floor.I looked to my right to see Trish staring at me. "ALLY! You're awake!"she yelled. "yeah and Ive got a bad headache so I would appreciate it if you didnt YELL IN MY EAR!"I said screaming the last part."hehe sorry"Trish said sheepishly.I rolled my eyes "so where are we?"I asked her. "were in somebodys house,this one is alot better then that little shack"I looked around and she was right,there was carpet on this floor and it was warm but it was a basement."who carried me inside?"I asked her scared of the answer "Austin"oh god,thats awkward. I heard the basement door open then close and the two boys walked downstairs.

"Ah Ally,I see you're awake"Austin said.I glared at him "thats not nice,I could've dropped you on the ground a few times before I put you on the matress...but I didnt"Austin said. "ugh I wish I was still asleep"I complained before falling back onto the matress,if you can even call it that,I would call it rocks with cloth wrapped around them.

"Are we going to be here past Christmas?"Trish nodded "probably,it depends what Uncle Mike wants from you"he said. "Oh joy,who wants to be singing christmas carols and drinking hot chocolate and opening presents and spending time with your family when you could be hanging out with a scary guy and his two nephews"I said sarcastically,Austin and Dez glared and Trish just looked at me wide-eyed. "And I thought you were the quiet one"Dez mumbled. "Dez,take that one upstairs,I wanna talk to this one alone"Austin said gesturing at Trish and then to grabbed Trish's arm and dragged her upstairs."Let me go!"We heard Trish yell before we heard the door slam looked at me.

"You know,I think were treating you pretty well,we could make you sleep on the floor with no blankets or pillows and feed you pig slop"Austin growled. "Look Austin,I dont want to be here,so why would I show you even the smallest amount of respect"I snapped,he deserved it. "Because I have the power to do whatever I want with you right now,not my uncle or Dez,Im in charge of you right now and you have no idea what im capable of!"Austin barked."I dont care,Hurt me,Kill me, its better then doing what you say and letting you think you have power over me because guess what,you dont!"I yelled.

**Trish's pov (short)**

Dez dragged me up the basement stairs and I tried to get out of his grip "Let me go!"I screamed as he pulled me out the basement door then slammed it shut,I flinched from the loud bang. "You should really get your friend to stop talking or else she'll end up dead before she even makes it to my uncle mike"Dez said to me.I snorted "please getting Ally to shut up is like trying to stay dry in a pool"I told him and he smiled at that,am I actually having a regular conversation with my kidnapper?No,time to bring out the real Trish. "Look,I have no idea what your uncle wants to do with us in a months time,but you should probably know that me and Ally never,and I mean **never **go down without a fight"I snapped at him. "well then good luck with surviving then"He smirked at me."I dont care if I die,its better then doing what you're told all the time"I told him,that knocked the smirk off his face.

"look little girl,I dont know if you know that Im in charge here,but you should!"Dez yelled at me."WHO SAYS? how can someone be so cold-hearted and mean to take two girls away from there families and friends and there lives for doing nothing?"I snapped at him. His eyes darkened "If I had the choice I wouldnt have chosen you to kidnap! who would youre annoying and all you've done is whine and complain!"he yelled at me,I know that shouldnt hurt but it kind of did.

"Oh really,then let us go!"I yelled back,he slapped me across the face.I glared at him and we just stood there in silence. "AUSTIN,CAN WE COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS?"Dez yelled to Austin through the basement door.

**Ally's pov**

After I said this Austin just stared at me,I dont think he knew that I could be that tough right,Ally Dawson is going to make Austin Moons life miserable until he either kills me or gets caught,might as well have some fun with this right? "oh really,well-""AUSTIN CAN WE COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW?"we heard Dez yell. "yeah come on!"Austin yelled and Dez walked downstairs and threw Trish down beside me. "Trish are you okay?"I asked her once I saw the hand print on Trish's cheek,she nodded.I stood up and walked to Dez.

"You are a souless asshole! you know that? what happened to the law that you cant hit girls! huh? oh wait a second,you've already broke one law,why not break another?!"I screamed at him,I think I've gone a little to far. I got a really hard slap and then he pushed me to the floor I screamed in pain because there was a little glass coffee table that broke when I fell on it and a few seconds later I blacked out.

**Fin! so that was chapter 2. Do you think Ally's going to be ok? I watched Narnia today,I forgot how much I loved that movie oh and I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys, sorry I didnt post,I was sick but Im feeling a little bit better now!so here is chapter 3**

**Trish's Pov (short)**

Its been 3 days since Ally blacked out,and I am really worried. Austin and Dez have been down here a few times to check on her and make sure shes not dead. I look down at her and she looks so peaceful,shes probably glad shes sleeping and not here with Austin and Dez. I am really mad at Dez,he hurt my best friend and now he is going to pay.I hear them coming down the basement stairs.

"Has she woken up yet?"Austin whined,I shook my head and glared at Dez. "Dez,even Im starting to get worried,we've never killed anyone before and Uncle Mike will kill us,Ally's the one he wanted at first and then he decided to get Trish too"Austin said gesturing to me."Wait,so your uncle didnt even want me at first?"I asked shocked,Austin and Dez nodded.

"Trish?"I heard someone whisper,we looked at Ally who was starting to open her eyes "Ally! thank god you're okay! I was so worried!"I said running over to hug her,she tried sitting up "ow"she said,I gently pushed her back down onto the matress. "Dont get up yet,your still hurt"I told her softly."How are you feeling Ally?"Austin asked,I bet you he doesnt even care.

"Painful"She mumbled,trying to find enough strength to glare at Dez.I dont think Ive ever seen Ally put so much hate into a look.

**Ally's pov**

I blinked my eyelashes a few times to try and wake up but the bright light hurt my eyes so I shut them again. "Trish"I whispered. "Ally,Thank god youre okay,I was so worried"She said,I feel bad for worrying ran over and hugged me,after a few seconds she pulled away.I tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain travel down my back "ow"I whispered hoping no one heard me. Trish pushed me back down gently and she told me not to sit up,I nodded.

"How are you feeling Ally?"Austin asked,I didnt even know they were in the room until now. "Painful"I mumbled and glared at Dez with as much hatred I could manage and Dez walked out of the room and Austin came over to me."I should probably take a look at your back"he said,I hesitated but realised that I should probably let him take a look at it and nodded. He lifted up the back of my shirt and even though it was really awkward,I got over it. He ran his hand across my back and lightly touched the cuts from the glass,I had to hold in a few whimpers because of the pain.

"None of the cuts look to deep,they should heal soon"Austin said then put my shirt back down and walked out of the room."That was incredibly awkward"I whispered to Trish. She laughed a little bit and then Austin walked down again and handed me a plate that had 4 pieces of dry toast for me and Trish to share,better then nothing...I guess. "Thanks"I mumbled and he nodded.

"What do you think your uncle wants to do with us?"I asked Austin quietly. "I honestly dont know"Austin replied. "Oh"I said and he walked out of the room."Ally,I think we should try to escape"Trish told me,I shook my head. "Were 2 girls who are weak and tired against 2 boys who are strong and scary,we'll never make it out of here and even if we did how would we get home? Its a 5 hour drive"I told her,she rolled her eyes. "There has got to be another house somewhere around here,Im sure we'd be able to ask for help"Trish said. "Well we'd still have to figure out how to get out of here"I told her and she pointed to a window,huh I wonder how I never thought of that before.

We ran over to the window and tried to open it "Its locked"I whined. Trish told me to move and I did as I was told and she kicked the window and it shattered "wow I didnt know you were that strong Trish"I said impressed,she heard someone coming down stairs so we quickly crawled out the window "Dez! there escaping"We heard Austin yell from behind us,we were running towards the road and looked behind us,Austin was running after us and Dez was getting in the car.I was getting really tired but I forced myself to keep running and I heard Trish's footsteps behind me and I could slightly hear Austins footsteps.

We kept running but I was starting to slow down and I felt someone grab me and I looked over at Trish to see that she had been caught by Dez.I looked up and was looking into someones beautiful brown eyes...Austin. We were so close! "Now that was not a smart move"Austin said,I groaned and glared at him,he had me around the waist "please let us go,we didnt do anything,please"I whimpered,Austin had a look in his eyes,something I've never seen in his eyes before...Guilt.

"looks like the little girls not so tough anymore"Dez said. "Shut up Dez"Austin snapped,what? I looked up at Austin and he looked like he had tears in his eyes "I dont want to do this anymore Dez"Austin said,tears running down his .Then I did something I never thought Id do,I hugged him. I felt him hug back and looked at Dez who looked shocked."Im sorry,Im so so sorry"Austin whispered."Shh why dont you guys take us back to the house and tell us whats really going on"I asked him and we walked back to the house and walked through the front door and Austin told me and Trish to sit on the couch,it feels good to finally sit on something comfortable.

"so whats really going on?"I asked Austin. "Me and Dez dont like doing this,but if we dont our Uncle will kill us" He explained. "where are your parents?""There dead,they died in a car accident a few years ago"Austin whispered.I was shocked and frozen,I couldnt move.

**Fin! I hope you liked this chapter,I know its short but I have to go somewhere and I couldnt write anymore tonight and I didnt want to make you wait. Oh and do you guys know who Megan and LIz are? if you dont you should really check them out on youtube,they're really talented! Oh and I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys so this is chapter 4 so I hope you enjoy,sorry it took so long but I've been pretty busy, especially with homework :/...**

**Ally's Pov**

"Im so sorry but why didnt you just tell the cops about your uncle?"I asked them,curse me for always being a caring person."Because if we do then we wont have anywhere to live so we'll have to go to a foster home,were still both 17 and our parents died when we were 15"Austin said."Now please go downstairs"He added,I was confused. "But-""NOW!"Austin yelled,I jumped from the sudden yelling and me and Trish got up quietly and ran downstairs.

"Well that was a bitch move,we were just trying to help,which we really shouldnt I mean they kidnapped-""Ally! stop talking,please!"Trish begged,I rolled my eyes."fine"I sighed."But still,he was acting all nice and then he just-""ALLY!"Trish yelled. "Sorry"I mumbled,when we got to the basement we just sat on the floor.

We noticed that the window that we shattered was no longer glass I guess they boarded it shut. I really wish we could just go home and be safe with our families. I got up and grabbed one of the blankets,layed down on the floor and fell asleep.

Line break

I woke up to the sound of a girlish squeal and a loud thump. I opened my eyes and right in front of my face was some one else's face...Austins."Umm hi"I stated,I noticed his cheeks go a bit red. "Sorry,I tripped"Austin said then Dez walked downstairs and we both looked at him."Oh im sorry am I interupting something?"Dez asked and me and Austin both blushed and he got off of me.I looked over at Trish who was fast asleep on one of the matresses,wow she is a heavy sleeper.I then remembered why I was so mad at Austin and I looked at my feet.

"Look im sorry I yelled at you earlier,I just am really sensitive about the topic of my parents and my Uncle and I just sort of lost it"Austin said,I could tell he was telling the truth.I nodded in response. "So before I got down here,what was going on?"Dez asked. "I tripped and fell on her"Austin said,I nodded indicating that that was the truth,Dez walked over to Trish and poked her over and over again until she woke,and when she woke up she smacked dez's hand to get him to stop poking her."Someones grumpy"Dez mumbled,Trish smacked him again.

"Well did you guys need something?"I asked them,they shook their heads."No,we just wanted to make sure you didnt try escaping again"Dez told us,I rolled my eyes. "How well did that work out for us the first time exactly?"I asked them,they just shrugged."Not our fault were both faster then you"Austin mumbled."Whatever,I dont feel like trying to escape again"I stated,Austin,Trish and Dez all laughed."what?"I asked them. They all shook their heads "Nothing" they said in unision,I just raised my eyebrows."Okayyyyyy"I said dragging out the y.

"well were gonna leave,bye"Dez said and dragged Austin out the door. "Well that was wierd"I said,Trish nodded and went back to sleep.I rolled my eyes,which I seem to be doing alot of lately around Austin and Dez,Same old Trish,can always sleep no matter whats going on.I tried to go to sleep,but I just couldnt.I kept rolling around on the floor trying to get comfortable,I probably look stupid,but its not my fault I cant sleep. I heard a chuckle coming from the door to the basement and I looked over in that direction and standing there was Austin.

"What you've never seen someone trying to get comfortable on a floor before?"I snapped,he just kept chuckling even harder."Shut up"I said giggling slightly. "Look Ally I didnt come down here to laugh at you"Austin said."Ok then what did you come down here for?"I asked him,he came over and sat down next to me.

"I want to apologize,I know what it was like for my family to be taken away from me and I really dont like doing this,but if I dont then my uncle will kill me"Austin said.I smiled lightly at him "Im not going to say its okay because obviously,its not, But if I had to get kidnapped,Im glad I got you as a kidnapper"I teased,he laughed slightly. "Gee,thanks"he said sarcastically. "No problem"I said proudly,he smiled at me. "what?"I asked him. "Nothing,its just you're not really like other girls"Austin said. "In a good or bad way?"I asked raising my eyebrows at him. "Good"He said."Well who said I was going to be like other girls?"I asked,"Nobody,I just thought that most girls were the same" "what do you mean by the same?"I asked him.

"Oh well most girls I've kidnapped try to get on my good side so I'll let them go,but that never happens,but you treat me like im a heartless snake who has no feelings"Austin explained. "Well at first I thought you were a heartless snake that has no feelings"I said,he lightly chuckled."Oh yeah? then what do you think of me now?"He asked. "I dont like you that much,obviously because you kidnapped me but I dont think that you have no feelings because I know you do"I told him,it was the truth."Okay"He said and got up and left the room.

**Fin! again sorry it took so long but i've been really busy.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.I hope you enjoyed this sorry its so short but I have to get up early tomorrow because of hockey so my parents wont let me stay up any later then this. **

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everybody,So here is chapter 5.**

**Ally's Pov**

I am so bored right now,I've been sitting here for 2 and a half hours and Trish still hasnt woken up."ALLY,TRISH!"I heard Dez yell,I ran over to Trish and shook her shoulders to wake her up. She opened her eyes "Dez and Austin are coming"I told her,she nodded and sat up. Dez and Austin walked through the door.

"We just got some news"Austin said,I raised my eyebrows. "our uncle is coming to meet you girls,he doesnt want you yet,but he wants to make sure that you're the right girls"Austin finished."what do you mean the right girls?"I asked him."Well my Uncle wanted you girls for some reason"Austin explained,I nodded.

"so when is he coming?"Trish asked. "in an hour"Austin mumbled,my eyes widened. "AN HOUR!"Me and Trish yelled in unision,the boys jumped a little bit."Sorry"Me and Trish said sheepishly. They nodded."Here put these on"Austin said throwing me and Trish each a dress,how they knew our sizes I dont know.

"Why do we need these?"Trish asked holding her dress up,it was purple with a purple sparkly neckline,It was really pretty. Mine was Blue (**Like the one Ally wore in club owners and quinceaneras but blue)**. "Because our uncle wants to see you all dressed up"Dez said,I raised my eyebrows but shrugged it off."Oh and you have to have a shower"Austin says,mine and Trish's eyes brightened, we havent had a shower in a week.

"Okay so who wants to go first?"Austin asked,me and Trish looked at eachother. "You can go first if you want,I dont mind waiting""THANKS ALLY!"Trish yelled and she gave me a quick hug before running to Dez and waiting for him to take her to the bathroom where he would wait outside the door.I giggled a little bit at her excitement to take a shower,before we got kidnapped we could have a shower whenever we wanted to,now its a privledge.

Dez took Trish upstairs,so that left me and Austin,He came and sat next to me on the Matress and we sat in awkward silence for about 3 minutes and I decided to break it "so I told you how I felt about you,what do you think about me?"I asked him,he looked a little bit shocked at my question."well,you're really stubborn and snobby"He chuckled and I just glared at him then he continued "But in a good way,I guess we kind of deserve it because we kidnapped you"He told me.I giggled and nodded "yeah you do,Im not usually like that,Im usually a really nice and sweet girl,but I guess you brought out the worst in me"I explained.

Trish came running down the basement stairs with her hair wet,but curly with Dez behind her. She was wearing her dress,It looked amazing on her. I walked over to her"Trish you look amazing!"I said,Dez smiled at Trish but she didnt seem to notice."Thanks Als,but now its your turn"I nodded and motioned for Austin to come over to me and he stood up and walked over to us, grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs.

We got to a bathroom that had baby blue walls,a white sink and shower and a white toilet,I know you're wondering where we went to the washroom,but theres a little bathroom downstairs that has a toilet.I closed the door behind me "you have 10 minutes,if you're not out by then,Im coming in"Austin told me,I nodded and closed the door.

I stripped my clothes off.I turned the tap and water started coming out,it took a few seconds for it to warm up. When it was hot to the point that I could just stand it,I got in,the hot water felt so good on my body,I wish I could stay in here the forever.I did my business and got out. I grabbed my dress and threw it on,I must say I looked pretty good.

I walked out of the bathroom and Austins eyes widened."what?"I asked him,he shook his head. "Nothing" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs again,I saw Trish sitting on the matress and Dez on the floor."Ally you look amazing!"Trish yelled,I smiled at her and went to sit next to her.

"The last time I wore a dress was when-""Ally,dont,dont do that to yourself"Trish cut me off,I could feel tears coming to my eyes."whats going on?"Austin asked,Trish shook her head "they have a right to know Trish"she sighed "well its your decision"She said,I nodded."The last time I wore a dress was my moms funeral,she was murdered**(1)**"I told them,tears running down my face,Trish wrapped her arm around me and gave me a side hug,I smiled lightly at her.

"Oh im sorry"Austin said,Dez nodded.I nodded in thanks and just stayed silent, My mom was murdered about a year ago,she was walking home from work and took a short cut through a back alley and a guy followed her,she ended up getting stabbed twice in the side and once in the leg,she was rushed to hospital but didnt make it.I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud knock at the door,UH OH...

**Fin! what do you think will happen with Austin and Dez's uncle?I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**(1)obviously thats not actually what happened in the show,her moms still alive and is in africa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys,sorry I didnt post I just have had alot of hockey late at night and stuff so Ive been really tired and busy.**

**Ally's Pov**

Austin went and opened the door and in walked a very scary looking man,he had black hair that was slicked back with gel,icy blue eyes and he was wearing all black,he had a mustache and had scars all over his face.I kind of hid behind Austin...well can you blame me? Im scared.

"Im scared"I whimpered into Austins ear who just looked at me with sympathetic eyes."Im sorry"He whispered.I looked at the man who was glaring at me. "Uncle Mike,this is Trish De La Rosa and Ally Dawson"Dez told him,his voice cracking a little and Mike looked us up and down.

"Whip that one"He said and pointed to Trish,the colour drained from her face and I gasped. "Wha-what?"Dez stuttered."you heard me,she doesnt look scared enough,she should know im the boss."Mike said,Dez started pulling Trish down the basement stairs.

"TRISH!"I yelled trying to run after them,but Austin held me back."ALLY!"I heard Trish yell."Ally im so,so sorry"Austin whispered into my ear,tears were flowing out of my eyes.I really hope Dez wont do this.

**Trish's Pov**

When I first saw Uncle Mike I wasnt all that scared,he looks like my dad when he was a part of the grease play,Hair slicked back and a black outfit,so I wasnt scared until I heard this "Whip that one"he said and pointed at me.I started to panic when Dez started dragging me down the stairs,he wasnt actually going to do this was he.

"TRISH!"I heard Ally yell and try to run to me,but Austin held her back."ALLY!"I yelled back but Dez already shut the door. "YOU ASSHOLE!"I yelled as he dragged me to the basement."relax,Im not gonna actually whip you,im not that cruel,you just have to pretend your in pain...so scream"I did as I was told and screamed really loud,Dez had to cover his ears,he put his thumbs up."Nice screaming"he whispered.

"Now pretend that your back hurts really bad,try to make yourself cry"Dez ordered,I nodded.I thought of the time when Ally was in the part of her life when her mom died and how broken she was,just the thought made me cry. I pretended to be walking like my back hurt and headed back up the stairs.

**Back to Ally's Pov**

I heard Trish scream and I started crying even louder,that should be me,Im the one he wanted in the first place."Well this ones a pretty one,isnt she Austin?"Mike said,Austin nodded.I heard Trish scream again and I fell to the floor.I curled up in a ball and held onto my knees with my head in my knees.I know I looked really weak,but I cant help it.

Mike came over and poked me with his foot,then kicked me in the side while screaming "GET UP!"I just sat there taking the guessing Austin didnt want to see me getting hurt anymore and decided to pick me up,because I felt him put one hand under my knees and one around my waist and picked me up bridal style.

"Okay uncle Mike I think thats enough punishment for today,dont you?"Austin asked,Mike hesitated and then walked to the door,opened it and slammed it behind him. Austin put me down on my feet. I tried walking but I couldnt keep my balance because Mike kicked my heel so I fell,I close my eyes preparing to hit the ground,but it never came.

I opened my eyes and I was looking into his eyes until we heard the basement door open and I stood up as best as I walked through,tear stains down her cheeks."TRISH!"I yelled,she looked at me and ran to hug me."are you okay?"I asked her,she nodded. "yeah Im fine,Dez didnt actually whip me,I was pretending so Mike wouldnt get suspicious"she explained,I smiled,I was happy she didnt get hurt.

"What happened to you?"She asked me worriedly."Nothing"I told her,I didnt want to worry her. "Ally,I know you're lying,what happened"She asked sternly.I sighed "I thought you were getting whipped so I collapsed to the floor,Mike kept kicking me over and over again until I stood up,which I didnt,until Austin lifted me up"I told her,her eyes widened "s-so t-this is my f-fault?"She stuttered,I shook my head quickly.

"No Trish,dont worry about it,im fine"I told her,she smiled lightly. "Ally I should probably wrap up your heel"Austin told me,I nodded and he lifted me up and carried me downstairs.

**Trish's Pov**

I ran upstairs and opened the door.I ran over to Ally and hugged her,she hugged back right away and asked me if I was okay and I told her what really happened.I noticed her heel was swollen and asked her what happened,she explained it to me. I felt really guilty but I didnt let her see it anymore then I already have. Austin carried Ally downstairs to bandage her heel up so that left me and Dez...Awkward.

"so what-""why did you do it?"I cut him off."Do what?"He questioned confused."not actually whip me,I thought you hated us"I told him,he looked shocked. "I dont hate you,and I hate hurting girls,so I pretend to hurt them so Uncle Mike wont hurt me."Dez explained."ohhhhhhh"I said,Dez nodded.

After a while this dress gets really uncomfortable,so I ask Dez if I can go get my clothes. "Dez,can I go get out of this dress and into my clothes,this isnt really comfortable"I told him pointing to my dress.

"Thats what these are for"Dez said and walked across the room to grab a walked back over to me and took out some trackpants and a t-shirt that were my size.I gasped...what? I have only been wearing my old clothes and this dress,so this is good.I took them gratefully and walked to the bathroom.

After I got changed I walked out to see Dez in the exact same spot."Dez? Im gonna go downstairs with Austin and Ally"I said,there names go well together,Dez looked at me and nodded and I ran down the stairs.

**Fin! so in the next chapter it will show what happened with Austin and Ally down in the basement.I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story may only have a few more chapters,but I do have an idea for a new story!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys,I wont be able to post tomorrow and maybe not sunday,but probably here is chapter 7.**

**Ally's Pov**

Austin carried me down the basement stairs and sat me on the matress.I looked up at him and saw his eyes were glossy.

"Whats wrong?"I asked him,he sighed and looked away.

"Everything,this wouldnt have happened if I had've lifted you up sooner"He said,I shook my head.

"Austin,dont you dare blame this on yourself,I didnt want to get up,I wanted to feel the pain Trish was feeling,but I should have known Dez wouldnt actually have done that,and now I feel like an idiot"I said looking down.

Austin took two fingers and lifted my chin up "None of this would have happened if I didnt kidnap you"Austin whispered and looked down.

I couldnt exactly argue with that,I mean it was the truth, but I couldnt let him think that.

"No Austin,Look at me"I ordered,he just kept looking down. "Look at me Austin"I pleaded holding his face in my hands, finally he looked at my face,I didnt really notice this before,but Austin had really gorgeous eyes.

"This isnt your fault"I repeated looking at him dead in the eye,He sighed "You're not going to let me win this battle,are you?"he asked,I shook my head "Nope"I said,popping the P.

He chuckled a little bit "Im just going to go grab a tensor bandage,I'll be right back"Austin exclaimed,I nodded my head.

He came back a few seconds later with a tensor bandage in his hands and started wrapping my heel being really careful over the sore spot,He finished a few seconds later and he helped me stand up,My heel felt alot better.

"Hey Ally,Austin"Trish said coming down the stairs.

"Oh,hey Trish"I said,limping over to my best friend."Are you okay Ally?"Trish asked worriedly.I nodded "dont worry,Im fine,its just a little bit sore"I told her so I wouldnt worry her,she nodded.

"So you girls wanna come upstairs and we can watch some T.V"Austin asked,Me and Trish nodded quickly and Trish ran up the stairs.I needed to hold onto the railing because of my heel,thank god Austin was behind me,because I lost my balance and fell backwards,he caught me.

"Thanks"I whispered,he nodded and helped me up the rest of the walked in and Trish and Dez were already sitting on the couch and Me and Austin sat down beside them.**(so the order from left to right was Dez,Trish,Ally and then Austin)**We turned on the news.

"Breaking news,the two girls that are missing names and photos have been released,This ones name is Allyson Marie Dawson"She said pointing to a picture of me that just came onto the screen. "And this one is Trish De La Rosa"She added pointing to a picture of Trish.

"We have some devastating news about Allysons father,Lester,after he found out that his daughter was missing,he committed suicide,The funeral information has yet to be released"We heard her say sympathetically.

I gasped and threw my head in my hands sobbing.I heard someone get up and lift me up,I knew it was Austin because I remember when he carried me down the stairs before.I sobbed into his chest until he put me down on the matress.

I wouldnt let him go,his chest was really muscular,but suprisingly comfortable.I kept my arms latched around his neck when he tried to put me finally gave up on trying to put me down and sat me in his I ran out of tears,I fell asleep in Austin's lap.

**Trish's Pov**

I walked downstairs and Ally and Austin were both standing limped over to me and I asked her if she was okay and she said not to worry. I nodded but I knew that she was in more pain than she thought I believed. Austin asked us if we wanted to go upstairs and watch T.V and I ran up the stairs and jumped beside Dez.

"AHHH"he squealed like a little girl.I giggled "Sorry Dez".He nodded and then Austin and Ally came upstairs. Ally sat beside me and Austin sat beside Ally on the other grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"Breaking news,the two girls that are missing names and photos have been released,This ones name is Allyson Marie Dawson"She said pointing to Ally's picture on the screen. "And this one is Trish De La Rosa"she pointed to my picture on the screen.I've always wanted to be on T.V but as an actress or singer,not as a missing person!

"We have some devastating news about Allysons father,Lester,after he found out that his daughter was missing,he committed suicide,The funeral information has yet to be released"The news lady said,I gasped and looked at Ally who looked like she was going to faint any second.

She burst into sobs and I nodded at Austin who took her downstairs,oh my god,I cant believe that he killed himself.

"Oh my god"I whispered,Dez just sat there shocked.I felt tears sliding down my .Dawson was like a second father to me,I wonder how my parents are taking this.

"I wonder how my parents are taking this"I whispered looking at Dez,he looked back at me and shrugged his awkwardly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him,but I didnt care about the awkwardness,I just needed someone right now and I bet Ally really does not want to do anything right now.

Line Break

**Ally's Pov**

I woke up to find I was still sitting in Austins lap.I rubbed my eyes and noticed him staring at me. "How long was I asleep?"I mumbled."an hour"Austin said,I nodded and looked up at him and he stared back down at me. "Are you going to be okay?"Austin asked me,I shrugged my shoulders in response,he sighed.

"Ally,I know this is really tough,but I just wanted to say Im sorry,none of this-""AUSTIN!"I screamed cutting him off. "ALLY!"he mimicked."This is not your fault,how many times do I have to tell you that?"I whined,he rolled his eyes.

"You can say that as much as you want,but I'll never believe it"Austin said,I sighed,this boy is hopeless.I nuzzled my head into Austins neck.I know what you're thinking,NO I dont have a crush on Austin,I just need comfort right now and hes right here.I felt tears running down my face and he must've felt them on his neck because he raised one hand and put it behind my head and one hand kept me on his lap.

"Thank you Austin"I muffled,He nodded and I fell asleep again.

**Fin! Hope you liked this chapter. I know I've killed off Ally's dad in both my stories I felt it went good with the story. I really like Lester in the show. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and If you dont know what a tensor bandage is its like a thing that you wrap around something thats hurt and it helps support it.**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys sorry I havent posted in like 4 days but I have a concussion and when I first got it I couldnt go on any electronics,now I have an hour so sorry if its short!**

**Ally's POV.**

I woke up on the matress,I guess Austin moved while I was asleep.I forget what day it is,Ive been sleeping alot lately and I havent really been able to figure out what day it is.I hear someone coming down the basement stairs and Austin walks through the door.

"Oh,you're up"He said,I groaned and tried to get back to sleep.

"whats wrong?"Austin asked.

"Im hungry"I whined,Austin chuckled a little bit.

"what do you feel like eating then?"He asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dont know,whatever you feel like getting me"He nodded and walked upstairs.

I waited for about 15 minutes until he walked downstairs with a plate in his held it out to was pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.I gasped and sat up and quickly took the food out of his chuckled and sat beside me.I ate the pancakes first then gulped back the orange juice.

"wow,you were hungry"Austin stated,I nodded and fell backwards.

"Where's Trish and Dez?"I asked him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably upstairs"He said.

"Hey,what day is it?"I asked.

"Its Sunday November 25th"He said,I sighed.

"So its been a week since I last saw my dad,and that was the last time I will ever see him"I choked out,tears pricking my eyes,Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"Im-""I know Austin,you're sorry and I dont really care anymore,I have no one to go to back home to so I might as well be here"I told him,he tightened his grip on me.

"well,I can promise you that I wont let anyone hurt you,but thats about all I can promise right now"He said,I nodded.

**Trish's Pov**

I ended up falling asleep on the couch,Im pretty suprised that Dez didnt wake me up forcing me to go downstairs.I sat up and looked around the room.I wonder where everyone is. Im pretty sure that Ally's downstairs,But I dont know where Austin and Dez are.I stood up and was about to walk downstairs to the basement,when a voice stopped me.

"Finally you're up! I've been waiting forever!"Dez shouted over dramatically.I rolled my eyes.

"Im sorry that I actually wanted to get some sleep"I snapped,that made him back off.

We stood in awkward silence until Dez cleared his throat.I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Are you hungry?"He asked,I nodded.

"what do you want?"He asked me,I really dont want anything to big.

"Toast"I said simply,he walked off to the kitchen.I went to sit back down on the couch.

He came back 5 minutes later with a plate in his hand that had toast with peanut butter on it,I took it from him slowly and started took me about 10 minutes to finish it and I gave him the plate,He took it to the kitchen.I sat in silence until he came back.

"sooooooo"He said,I looked at him questioningly."Whats up with you?"He asked dumbly.

"oh I dont know,just sitting on a couch with my kidnapper and my best friend is downstairs with our other kidnapper,you know,the usual"I stated rolling my eyes."Cool"He nodded and I groaned.

**Fin,ok I feel so terrible for not posting and even more horrible that I couldnt make it longer,But because of my concussion I cant stay on my computer any longer :( I am soo sorry!**

**Mel**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey,so my concussion is gone so Im going to try and make this one longer.I probably wont post tomorrow because I have a hockey tournament.**

**Ally's Pov**

Me and Austin have been sitting in the same position for the past few minutes,I just feel safe in his arms.I was starting to fall asleep...again but then Austin's phone started ringing and scared me.I jumped a little bit and I heard Austin chuckle.I smacked his arm and he pretended he was in pain and reached over and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello"Austin said,still chuckling and I smiled a little bit.I couldnt hear the other person.

(**the dots represent the other person talking**)..."why?"Austin asked whoever was on the other end.

..."Ohhh,Okay"Austin said uneasily.

..."bye"He mumbled and pressed end on his Iphone.

"Who was that?"I asked him,He looked at me a little bit...scared?

"My uncle Mike"He choked out,My eyes widened a little bit.

"what did he want?"I whispered,He looked into my eyes.

"He's coming to stay with us,to make sure were doing are job"He whispered,My eyes widened even larger.

"for how long?"I questioned.

"A week"Austin mumbled,I gasped and put my head in my hands.

"no,no,no,no"I whimpered,l felt Austin stand up and pull me up.

"Hey Ally,look at me"He took my face in his hands.I looked up at him.

"Im not going to let him,or anyone else hurt you,okay?"I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug.

"We should probably go and tell Dez and Trish"I muffled into his chest,he nodded and pulled grabbed my hand and we went upstairs.

**Trish's Pov**

After a few minutes of awkward silence,Dez decided to start singing.

"Baby,baby,baby oh,like baby,baby,baby no!"He sang Justin Bieber's Baby really off key.

"Dez,please stop singing baby"I whined,he stopped and pouted,Then his face lit up.

"you're on the phone with your girlfriend shes-""DEZ! please stop singing"I groaned,he sighed and looked at his hands.

I heard someone come up the stairs and the door opened and Ally walked in with Austin beside her.

"Dez,we've got a problem"Austin reported,Dez looked up at his brother,I looked at them and stayed silent,waiting for Austin to tell us the rest.

"What is it?"Dez asked,Austin looked scared and worried.

"Uncle Mike,he's coming to stay with us for a week so he can make sure were doing our job"Austin said,I gasped and looked at Dez who looked confused.

"why is that a problem?"Dez asked,Me,Ally and Austin rolled our eyes.

"Wait Austin,when is he coming?"Ally asked,Austin looked down.

"half an hour"Austin mumbled,mine and Ally's eyes widened,she walked over to me and looked at me scared,I understood her and nodded.

"Im scared"She whimpered,she looked so innocent,although,she is innocent and so am I,well unless you count that time that I stole 5 dollars from my dad,but that doesnt get me hurt! and he knows that I stole it now so its not like im still lieing about it!

"Well,were going to go into the guest room and set it up for Uncle Mike"Austin said and him and Dez walked down the hall and to the guest room,leaving me and Ally.

I looked at her and she was very pale and her eyes were drifting off into nowhere.

"Ally,are you okay?"I asked her,she didnt move.

"Ally"I started shaking her a little bit.

"AUSTIN,DEZ HELP!"I yelled,I heard someone running down the hall and Austin ran out of the hallway entrance and ran towards us.

"Whats wrong?"Austin asked very concerned.

"its Ally,shes not moving"I told him,He looked at Ally and she still wasnt moving,He started shaking Ally a little bit...nothing.

"ALLY!"He yelled,she still didnt move.

"I'll take her downstairs and see if I can wake her up"Austin said as he picked Ally up and carried her downstairs.

**Austin's Pov(Austin wont have a pov in this story alot)**

I carried Ally down the basement steps and layed her down on the matress,she must just be in shock,but what do I do? I pushed the hair out of her face and put my hand on her forehead,her eyes were still open,which I got to admit,was kind of creepy.I could only think of one thing that I havent tried,well besides dumping water on her.I cant believe im about to do this.I leaned down and kissed Ally quickly and pulled away,she snapped out of it and started blinking. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god Ally,you scared me"I said hugging her.

"Austin,what happened"She asked me.

"I dont know I guess you just went into shock"I told her and she nodded.

**YAY! THEY KISSED,well Austin kissed Ally and she doesnt know anyways Finished! I hope you liked this chapter,its a little bit going to happen when Uncle MIke comes and stays for the whole week?!I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for Uncle Mike.**

**Mel :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys,Here is chapter 10.**

**Ally's POV**

Me and Austin went upstairs to find that Trish was there waiting patiently on the couch she heard me and Austin come through the door she turned she saw me she raced up and hugged me really tightly.

"Trish,I cant b-breath"I choked out,she let go quickly.

"sorry"She said sheepishly,I smiled at her.

"how did you get her to wake up Austin?"She asked,Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"I just shook her,it wasnt that hard"Austin explained.

"okayyyyy"Trish said dragging out the y.

All of a sudden,there was a knock at the door. hasnt been an hour yet! hes early!

"HES EARLY!"Austin Whisper-yelled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Heyyyy Uncle Mike"We heard him say.

I grabbed onto Trish's hand when the two of them walked in,Austin carrying MIkes bags.

"Hello Austin,wheres Dez?"Mike asked glaring at me and Trish.

"Hes in the guest room setting it up for you"Austin explained to him,he nodded.

"Well I heard that Allyson's father killed himself,good job Austin"Mike smirked at me,tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes.I looked at Austin who gave me a sympathetic look.I cleared my throat.

"Austin,go put my bags in my room"Mike said,Austin hesitated then walked slowly to the guestroom. that left me,Trish...and Mike.

"what do you want with us?"Mike laughed coldly.

"You're the daughter of Lester Dawson right?"Mike asked but I knew it was a rhetorical question.I waited for him to go on.

"Well 2 years ago,he murdered my wife and daughter"Mike said,I gasped.

"HE WOULD NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"I screamed,Mike looked down.

"but he did"I felt tears rolling down my face and now im just as mad at myself as I am at him.I ran to the basement door and ran downstairs and jumped on the matress and cried.

**Trish's Pov (just continuing after Ally's Pov) **

I watched Ally run downstairs.I felt so bad for her,so much has happened in the past week.

"Lester would never do anything like that"I Barked at Mike.

"Oh really? then tell me,how can you explain this"He said then threw a piece of a shirt at me, I recognize this pattern,its one of Lesters old shirts.

"Where did you find this?"I asked him.

"At the place where my wife and daughter were murdered,a back alley"Mike said,wait so if his wife and daughter were murdered in the back alley,maybe hes the one who killed Ally's mom.

"wait,you killed Allys mom,didnt you?"I asked him,he smirked.

"You catch on quickly,dont you?"Mike said,this is all starting to make sense.

"You wanted to get back at Lester so you killed his wife in the same place he killed your daughter and wife,and now you got Ally!"I said finally figuring it out.

"If he would have just left my family alone,none of this would have happened"Mike stated,I looked down.I heard someone walk into the room and Austin and Dez were there.

"Where's Ally?"Austin asked concerned.I pointed at the basement door and he ran downstairs.

"Uh,hey Uncle Mike"Dez said awkwardly,I rolled my eyes.

**Austin's POV**

I ran down the basement stairs. was laying on the matress sobbing with her face in the matress.I walked slowly over to her and carefully placed my hand on her shoulder careful not to scare her.

"whats wrong Ally?"I asked her quietly.

"I found out why your Uncle wanted me"Ally whispered.

"why does he want you?"I ask her.

"he wants me because...

**fin! how do you think Austin is going to react when he finds out? sorry its short but im really really tired from hockey. I've had 3 games and one was really early,one was really late yesterday then I had another one this afternoon.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the and is anyone else going to a Taylor Swift Red concert? I am and I just want to I know Lester obviously wouldnt murder anyone,I just wanted to add that in.**

**Mel :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey,omg have you heard the song Ronan? its so sad :( anyways this is chapter 11...**

**Ally's POV**

"He wants me because" I took a deep breath "My dad killed your Uncles wife and daughter"I told him,he looked shocked.

"why?" Austin asked with a confused expression.

"I dont know,he never told me"I shrugged,Austin looked at me.

"wait so that means..."Austin trailed off at the end.

"it means that he killed my mom ,then he kidnapped me to get back at my dad"I finished for him. I had to choke back my tears.

Austin just nodded and went to walk upstairs.

"where are you going?"I looked back at me.

"To talk to my uncle"Austin barked and went to walk up the stairs again.

"wait,dont,I dont"I started but Austin cut me off.

"ALLY! I NEED TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!"he snapped,I sunk down and watched him walk upstairs. never yelled at me like that before.I pulled my knees up to my chest and started balling into my knees.

**Austin's POV**

I feel kind of bad for yelling at Ally like that,especially with all thats been happening with everything,but if that is true about her father,I dont know if I want to be around her anymore,I mean,shes the daughter of a murderer...although,I guess im the nephew of a murderer if the police or anyone do ever find out about us,I want to clear as many crimes as I can.

"where's Ally?"I heard Trish ask quietly.

"Downstairs"I grumbled,she eyed me suspiciously and walked downstairs. looked at me curiously."Wheres Uncle Mike?"I asked when she left.

"In the guest room,whats up dude,you seem...angry? no sad? no-" "DEZ"I cut him off.

"sorry,but seriously whats up man?"He asked.

"Ally's dad killed Aunt Cathy and Cousin Amanda"I mumbled,Dez raised his eyebrows.

"what?"He asked obviously not hearing what I said.

"Ally's dad,He killed Aunt Cathy and Cousin Amanda"I said a little bit louder.

"we had a Aunt Cathy and Cousin Amanda?"Dez asked obliviously.I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Yes Dez,remember that funeral last year that had 2 people instead of one? well that was Aunt Cathy and Cousin Amanda"I explained slowly so that hed understand nodded his head in understanding.

"Ohh that Aunt Cathy and Cousin Amanda"Dez said finally understanding who I was talking about.

"Well what does that have to do with Ally, just because her dad killed our Aunt and Cousin?"He asked.

"Well,I dont know,I guess I just would rather not associate with a murderers daughter because I dont want to end up in more trouble then im already in"I explained to him.

"Ohhh that makes sense"Dez said,I smiled as my brother finally understood our situation.

**Trish's POV**

I ran down the basement stairs to see Ally with her knees to her chest and I heard her quietly sobbing.I ran over to her and hugged her. she calmed down enough I was finally able to ask whats wrong.

"Ally,whats wrong?"I asked concerned.

"A-Austin,he probably hates me now that he knows the truth"She whimpered,I rolled my eyes.

"Ally,if anyone should hate anyone,you should hate him,Hes the one who kidnapped us"I told her trying to get her feeling better,she just sobbed harder.I marched upstairs to go yell at Austin for making my best friend cry so I got upstairs,Austin and Dez were already looking at me,I guess they heard me come in.

"You,whats wrong with you?!"I shouted at Austin,he raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself.

"Me?"He asked making sure I was talking about him,I nodded.

"what did I do?"He asked,oh like he doesnt know.

"Dont act like you dont know!"I yelled at him,He still held that look of confusion.

"Im not acting,I really dont know**"(Haha sound familiar? bloggers and butterflies)** he stated.I rolled my eyes.

"Ally's down there balling her eyes out in case you didnt know"I growled,now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"That thing down there doesnt deserve to live! her dad killed my aunt and cousin and she acts like she didnt know!I really liked Amanda and Cathy!Then she wonders why she got kidnapped!"right after he said this,we heard a gasp and we looked towards the sound.

"Ally"Austin whispered,she ran back downstairs with even more tears running down her face.

I slapped Austin "You jerk!" I shouted and ran downstairs after her.

**Ally's POV**

After Trish left the room,I kept crying and crying for a few minutes. I then decided enough was enough and walked upstairs.I opened the basement door and I heard two voices yelling at eachother...Austin and Trish.I dont think they noticed I came in because neither acknowledged me.

"Allys down there balling her eyes out in case you didnt know!"I heard Trish yell.

"That thing down there doesnt deserve to live! her dad killed my aunt and cousin and she acts like she didnt know!I really liked Amanda and Cathy!Then she wonders why she got kidnapped!"Austin yelled back,I gasped and the tears started running down my face even harder. both turned and looked at me,Austin looked guilty while Trish looked angry.I turned around and ran down the basement stairs.

I jumped on the matress and cried more. Why am I so upset about this? its not like I should care about what Austin thinks of me...should I?

**Fin! Austin you jerk! I hope you liked this chapter! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Sorry its so short,I know ive said that alot lately and I feel horrible,but I am really busy. please dont hate me :) and sorry if some parts dont make sense but my computers being dumb.**

**Mel :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey,sorry it took me so long to update,I was grounded and couldnt go on the computer.**

**Ally's POV**

I blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the light thats coming into the basement,which isnt much,but its still bright.I should go see what Trish is up to upstairs.I got up and started walking up the steps really slowly,I opened the basement door.

"Trish?"I asked,I have no idea where that girl is.

"Triiisssshhhh?"I asked a little bit louder,still no reply.

"Huh"I said to myself.

"Hello "I heard a cold,heartless voice say from behind me,Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint,its not Mike.

"Austin"I growled,he looked hurt for a second but covered it up with a smirk.

"Ally?"I heard Trish ask from the kitchen.

"yeah"I replied quickly hoping that she'll ask me to do something so I dont have to spend anymore time with Austin.

"Could you come here for a second?"YES! I quickly responded with a yes and ran to the kitchen so fast that when I got there I accidentally ran into Trish.

"woah whats up with you?"She asked curiously.

"Austin was in there with me"I mumbled.

"So,what did you need me for?"I asked her.

"oh,Mike wants us to make breakfast for him,Dez and Austin"I shuddered under the name "Austin" and nodded.

"what do they want?"I asked her,she sighed and handed me a piece of paper.

"Bacon,eggs and pancakes? I burn water**[1]**"I told her,I heard a chuckle from the kitchen door.I looked over to find the guy I came in here to get away from...Austin.

"What do you want now?"I sighed,he smirked and walked over to me.

"Breakfast"he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world,I sighed.

"I make the eggs and you make the bacon and pancakes?"I asked Trish,she nodded and got the pancake mix out and the raw bacon.I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs. I grabbed a bowl out of one of the cupboards and grabbed one of the dozen eggs. I cracked the first one,put the egg in the bowl and threw the shell out. I grabbed another egg.

"Im hungry"Austin whined again,I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well you want some breakfast?"I asked him,he nodded quickly.

"Okay"I smirked and walked over to him and cracked the egg over his head. gasped and glared at me.I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldnt giggle. walked out of the room,probably to go have a shower and wash the egg out of his hair.I went back to the bowl and cracked enough eggs for Mike,Dez and Austin.

I got four frying pans,one for the eggs,one for the bacon and two for the pancakes.I walked over to the stove and put each frying pan on a burner.I poured the eggs in one and Trish put the bacon in one and pancakes in two.

The pancakes took about 20 minutes,the eggs took 25 minutes and the bacon took 30. When everything was done we got three plates put some eggs,bacon and 2 pancakes on each plate.

"I hope they like it"I said to Trish as I picked up two of the plates.

"Me too"Trish said picking up the last walked out to the living room where all three guys were watching the news.I gave one of my plates to Mike then I walked over to Austin.

"Here"I mumbled as I handed him the plate,he grabbed it from me and started stuffing his face.

"Pig"I whispered under my breath,thank goodness nobody heard me.

" Dawsons funeral date has been released"The reporter on the televison started,this got me interested "He will be having a public funeral for anyone that knew him or would like to be there for him on the 10th of December"She finished. the 29th of November is today so that leaves 11 days until the funeral.

Austin looked at me and I ran back into the kitchen with Trish following a few steps behind me.

"Im not even going to see my dad once more before he gets buried 6 feet under!"I cried and Trish walked over and hugged me.

"Who says you're not?"A voice asks,we both look at the doorway and Dez was standing there.

"what do you mean?"Trish and I ask in unision.

"I can take you to your dads funeral,we just cant go into the main one,but you'll be able to see him once more"He explained.

"You'd really do that for me?"I asked him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its the least I could do,and my Uncle wont be here then,so we wont have to worry about him"he said,I smiled a little bit at him.

"Thank you"I whispered,he nodded and walked back into the living room.

**Fin! I hope you liked this chapter,and I know Im not really telling you when days and nights are but thats because sometimes they sleep during the day and sometimes nights so even I get confused lol. but I'll try and do better with that. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. And again sorry if theres any places that dont make sense but my computers still being dumb so even if I go back and edit it it still does that.**

**[1] That line is from bratz the movie,I havent seen it in a while but I remember that line.**

**Mel :)**


	13. AN

**This is an A/N only,sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**so the reason Im doing this is because I might not be able to upload until next week,which I know isnt very far away but I feel bad if I dont post. Im really busy the next couple of days. I will try to make the next chapter longer when I do post,but it probably wont be this weekend,sorry.**

**Mel**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N hey everyone,so this is chapter 13,I hope you like it.**

**Ally's POV**

Im suprised that Dez is going to take me to my dads funeral...maybe hes changed ,what am I saying? He's my kidnapper.I was contemplating on whether to say more to Dez about it but then Austin walked in...he cant know! he'd never let us go.

"what are you guys talking about?"He asks,we all look at eachother.

"Nothing"we say in unision,could we be any more obvious?

"Okayyyyy"Austin said dragging out the y,we all smiled sheepishly.

Just then Uncle Mike walked in.I stood up taller and waited for him to say something.

"I wonder what your parents are doing right now,oh wait a minute I know! Well you're dads dead"Mike said smirking at me,I looked down "and I dont know about you're parents"He said looking at Trish.I felt a piece of my heart shatter because he reminded me of my dad...AGAIN! but I stayed calm and kept my chin up.

"Im sure he'd rather be dead than know that you're behind all of this"I barked at him,probably not the smartest idea Ally.

"What did you just say?"Mike growled,I kept my chin higher.

"I said,Im sure he'd rather be dead-"I started but MIke cut me off.

"I know what you said"Mike snapped,I started to get a little bit scared now.

"Austin,lock Allyson in the bathroom,I dont want her out until tomorrow and I want you to stand guard"Mike ordered,Austin obeyed and grabbed me tightly by the elbow.

"Now is that really necessary?"Dez asked,Mike glared at Dez and he shrunk down.

"Yes,I see she still hasnt learned that im in charge here"Mike said and Austin dragged me to the bathroom.

"I cant believe your actually going to do this"I told Austin silently with disappointment clear in my voice,Austin stopped suddenly and jerked me back and I hit off of his body with a slight thud.

"I never thought you'd lie to me"Austin said,I was shocked. When have I ever lied to him?

"When did I lie to you?"I asked,my voice getting louder.

"Shhhhh,you got me to believe that you had no idea why we were doing this,when actually,its all your fault"Austin whispered harshly.

"Look Austin,I had no idea what my father had done okay?! Im telling the truth and if you dont want to believe me then fine!"I whisper-yelled at harshly grabbed me and threw me into the washroom,I hit my head off of the bathroom counter and slid down it.

I reached up to the back of my head and felt something wet,when I looked at my hand,there was blood all over it.I looked up at Austin with tears pricking my eyes,not just because it hurt,but because it was by Austin,He looked guilty for a second,but quickly closed the door.I stayed on the ground,to hurt to get up.I cant believe Austin would do something like that.

**Austin's POV (finally right?)**

I feel bad for hurting Ally,but its her fault that my Uncles so cold and actually its her dads fault,but she has his blood in her! so that makes her have a murderers blood in that makes any sense.I hate doing stuff like this to someone,especially someone who I actually have grown to like. Okay,you know what? I've had enough of this fight,I want Ally to like me again. I walked into the bathroom and saw her still sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.I sat down beside her and she looked up.I could tell she had been crying just by looking at had red puffy eyes and tearstains down her face.

"Ally"I whispered "Im so sorry"I said,she smiled a little bit.

"glad to see you finally came to your senses"She teased me and I put my arm around her,she put her head on my shoulder and I smiled a little bit.

"I missed you"She whispered,I grinned at that. I looked down at her and kissed her head.

"I missed you too"I whispered into her hair,We heard a loud knock on the door and we jumped.

"AUSTIN! are you in there?!"We heard my Uncle MIke yell from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Uncle Mike,Im here"I yelled back.

"what're you doing in there?"He asked,I tried to come up with a good excuse quickly.

"ummmm,im..im"I looked at Ally for an excuse but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Im waiting"Uncle MIke said.I panicked and thought of something off the top of my head.

"Ally wasnt cooperating so I thought I'd come in here and make sure she didnt do anything"I quickly said,I could almost hear his smirk through the door.

"Thats my boy,give that bitch what she deserves"my Uncle Mike said,I felt my blood boil after he called her that,but I shook it off.

"Thanks Uncle Mike"I told him,I heard him walk away and I looked at Ally.

"Are you okay?"I whispered to her,she nodded.I saw her eyes start to get watery and I pulled her into my arms.

"whats wrong?"I asked her worriedly.

"Im never going to be able to forget about this,even If I make it out,I'll always be reminded of it. And Austin I like you,but what if after this you end up going to jail? who will I have left besides Trish and her family?"She whimpered and pulled back from me.I thought about her question carefully.

"Im not going anywhere,no matter where either of us end up after this is over,just know that I'll never forget about you,and it might be hard for you to forget about me"I smirked at her,she let out a laugh. I smiled at her laugh.

"glad you find that so amusing"I told her,she smiled at me and hugged me again.

"you always know how to cheer me up,even if you are my kidnapper"she teased me,I rolled my eyes.

"You're never going to get over that one are you?"I asked her,she giggled and shook her head.

"Nope"she said popping the p.

"well,since were in here till tomorrow,what do you wanna do?"I asked her,she looked shocked.

"you're actually going to stay with me?"she asked smiling,I nodded.

"Of course,so what do you wanna do?"I asked her,she smirked,UH OH.

"I think I've got an idea"she said evily,My eyes widened and she grinned creepily,this is not going to end well.

**Fin! what do you guys think? sorry I havent uploaded for a few days,but I've been super busy! anyways yay Auslly are friends again! what do you think Ally's plan is? I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,but I wish I did.R&R! Oh and did you see the Austin and Ally livestream? Ross called Laura Adorkable :D awwww.I also ship Raura if you didnt know :)**

**Ready,Set,Rock! (you see what I did there?)**

**Mel :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay so here is chapter 14,I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Austin's POV**

Im scared to find out what Ally's plan is,I dont know if I actually want to know what it is she had that look of amusement in her eyes,probably about how scared I looked.

"were going to..."She stopped making me even more scared.

"ALLY JUST TELL ME!"I begged,I think shes trying to do this...of course shes trying to do this Austin! I bet you it wont even be that bad. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didnt notice that Ally turned the tap on and filled her hands with water. She threw the handful of water all over me and I gasped. She laughed and I smirked to myself. Ok,she wants to play that game,I'll join in.I think she caught on to what I was thinking because she started backing away from me.I grabbed a plastic cup that was underneath the sink and filled it up with water.I started walking towards her,grinning evily as she backed up against the wall.

"You dont want to do that Austin"She told me,I smirked.

"Oh I think I do"I said as I dumped the water on her,she opened her arms...oh no whats she doing?

"You want a hug Austin?"She asked,I shook my head quickly and started backing up.I was wet,but I wasnt as wet as she was,and I dont want to change that now.

"Not really,Im more of a stayasfarawayfrompeopleasIca n kind of guy"I told her,speaking fast at the one part.

"Oh really? because you seem like a hugger"She said,than she jumped on me,I fell backwards and she landed on top of me and I could feel the water seeping through my shirt.

"Allyyyy"I whined,she looked up at me and laughed.I looked into her eyes and she looked back into started leaning down and I started leaning up and right when our lips were about to touch

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"We heard Dez say outside the bathroom door and we jumped apart.

"You know,you could actually just knock,you know that right?"I asked Dez through the door.

"I find this more fun"He answered through the door,I rolled my eyes as Ally got off of me.

"Uncle Mikes gone for a few hours so you guys can come out for now"He said,I opened the door.

"woah,why are you guys all wet?"He asked.

"Ally"I mumbled,Ally innocently shrugged her shoulders and skipped off to find Trish.

**Trish's POV(so this is right after Austin took Ally to the bathroom)**

After Austin dragged Ally out of the room,it was me,Dez and his Uncle funnnnnn,notice my sarcasm?

"I think I like this one more than I like Allyson,what do you think Dez?"Mike asked Dez,Dez froze for a second then shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you kidnap me,what did I do?"I asked him,of course im glad that me and Ally are together so we can look after eachother,Im just wondering.

"You were with her,and I though you'd be interesting to meet"He stated,I really dont like this guy,he's creeping me out,there wasreally awkward silence for a few minutes all just staring at eachother,Mikes phone started ringing and he walked off to answer it.

"so,why are you doing this for Ally?"I whispered to Dez,he looked confused but then finally figured it out.

"Like I said,we owe you guys"Dez said,I nodded and it went into a very awkward silence again. Mike came back moments later.

"I have to leave for a few hours,But I'll be back later"Mike said glaring at me.

"Make sure they know whos boss Dez"Mike growled at Dez,he nodded and Uncle Mike left.

"Oh thank god hes gone,I can finally breathe again"I said relieved,Dez chuckled.

"Im going to go get Austin and Ally"He told me,I nodded and he walked out of the room.

**Fin! Sorry it was short. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Do you guys think I should get Auslly together in one of the next few episodes or wait a little bit? Oh and also the same thing with Trez.**

**Mel :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15...**

**Ally's POV**

I ran off to find Trish. I found her sitting on the couch,she looked kind of...out of it.

"Hey Trish,whats wrong?"I asked her sitting on the couch next to her,she looked up at me.

"Im in trouble Ally"She told me,okay now im really worried.

"What do you mean?"I asked her,she hesitated before answering.

"I think...I think I like Dez"She whispered,I was about to say something else but Dez and Austin came running into the room.

"Hey guys,whats up?"Austin asked sitting down next to me,Trish gave me a look as if saying "say anything about what we were just talking about,I will personally kill you".

"Nothing"I answered,maybe a little bit too quickly because Austin raised his eyebrows at me in suspicion.

"are you sure?"he asked,I quickly nodded.

"Okayyyyyy"He said,dragging out the y.

"wait are you guys nice to eachother again?"Dez asked,Austin smiled and looked at me.

"Yep"Austin replied popping the p.

"Wait why are you guys so wet?"Trish asked,now realizing that we were both wet.

"Ally thought it would be fun to have a water fight"Austin said through clenched teeth,I smiled innocently and Dez and Trish laughed.

"So who won?"Dez asked and me and Austin looked at eachother.

"I did/she did"Me and Austin said at the same time and then laughed.

"I did didnt I?"I asked victoriously,Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,yeah,dont let it get to your head"He stated,I smirked.

"you're just grumpy because I won"I teased him,he mock-gasped.

"I am not grumpy"He whined,I giggled and he grinned.

"sure,sure, whatever makes you sleep at night"I said giggling.

**Dez's POV**

"so,what do you guys want to do for the next few hours?"I asked them,Ally and Trish looked at eachother and nodded...what are they up to?

"we should play..."Ally started "TRUTH OR DARE!"They yelled together in unision.

"Oh dear lord do not make me play"I whined.

"Dude,if im playing,you're playing"Austin said,I sighed and nodded.

"Okay,sit in a circle"Ally ordered,I obeyed and sat between Trish and Austin,dont tell anyone this but...I think I like Trish...as in like like,Ally was sitting between Trish and Austin,so across the circle from me and Austin and Trish were sitting across from eachother.

"who wants to go first?"Trish asked,none of us volunteered.

"Fine,I'll go,so Austin,Truth or dare?"She asked Austin,he thought about it.

"Truth"He finally said.

"Okay,what was your first impression of me and Ally?"Trish asked him.

"Ummm for Ally probably cute and for you Trish probably scary"He said then laughed,Trish glared at him.

"Aww thanks Austin"Ally said,he smiled at her.

"Okay,Ally,Truth or dare?"Austin asked Ally.

"Truth"She answered simply.

"ok,what was **your **first impression of me and Dez,besides the fact that we kidnapped you,you cant say scary or anything"He told her.

"For Austin it was probably..."

**Fin! so what do you think Ally's first impression of Austin and Dez were? Sorry it was so short,I had another hockey tournament all weekend so I am soooo tired. Have you guys heard the song shine by Laura Marano? I love that song! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters unfortunately.**

**Mel :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N hey,sorry it took so long for me to post,but I havent been sleeping very well since im sick and I cant sleep during the day because I have school and I have a french project due next week and Im horrible at french so I have to bring it home to heres chapter 16.**

**Ally's POV**

What was my first impression of Austin and Dez? I really dont remember. Wait didnt I think Austin was attractive? Hold on,I cant tell him that,his ego is like a black hole,it keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

"Uhhhhhh"I said dumbly,great going Ally.

"Just admit it,you think Im sexy"Austin teased,I rolled my eyes. See I told you he has a big ego.

"No,I thought you were attractive...not sexy"I stuck my tongue out at him,he laughed.

"Oh so you think Im attractive?"He asked,moving closer to me.I pushed him away and he smirked and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?"I asked him.

"Making you feel uncomfortable"He told me.

"Im not uncomfortable,you're actually kind of comfortable"I said and tried to get into a more comfortable position.I ended up sitting with my legs on one side of him with my arms around his neck and his arm around my waist.

"I dont know if I should take that as a compliment or...?"He said,I giggled.

"whatever you want to take it as"I said.

"Im gonna take it as a compliment,now you still have to answer about Dez"He reminded me,I looked over at Dez who was looking at his lap.

"Hmmmm,lets let Trish answer that one"I told Austin hoping he'd get the message,but he probably doesnt know that Trish likes Dez,wait obviously he doesnt.

"Wait thats not-"He started but I elbowed him in the ribs trying to get him to shut up.

"Oww"He squeaked,I gave him a look and he glared at me.I smiled innocently and I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Come on,you know you wanna laugh"I told him poking at his face,he burst out laughing.

"Ha!"I yelled in his face,now it was Austins turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyways,Trish,what was your first impression of Dez?"I asked her,she glared at me but quickly looked away from everyone.

"Ummm,I dont know"She said,I know I probably shouldnt make her answer,but I want to.

"Oh come on,I answered for Austin,now you have to answer for Dez"I reasoned,she sighed in defeat.

"Fine,I thought he was cute"She mumbled,I smirked.

"Sorry what was that,I couldnt hear you"I teased her holding my hand up to my ear,she glared at me again. Im so dead. I could tell Austin was trying to hold in his laugh just by his facial expression.

"I thought he was cute"She said louder,Dez smiled at her.

"You did?"He asked,she nodded.

"Trish,can I talk to you in private for a second?"Dez asked her,she blushed and stood up and walked out of the room.

"So,what do you thinks gonna happen there?"I asked Austin,he shrugged.

"knowing Dez,anything could happen"He laughed,I giggle along with him.

"Wanna go spy on them?"I asked him,he nodded.

"Heck ya!"He shouted,We both stood up and went to stand by the entrance of the room they were in.

**Trish's POV **

Me and Dez walked out of the room,Im kind of nervous,I mean he's probably going to tell me that he doesnt feel the same way about me or something and didnt want to do it in front of Austin and Ally so he brought me out here.

"Trish can I ask you something?"He asked,I nodded slowly and he took a deep breath.

"Do you like me,as in,like,like?"He questioned,should I tell him the truth or should I lie about it? I decided to tell him the truth.

I sighed "Yes Dez,I do. I know you probably dont feel the same way about-"I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine and not just any lips...Dez's lips. I was shocked at first but I started kissing back after a few moments,we pulled away when we needed air,which you kind of need to survive. Damn air.

"So,you do feel the same way about me?"I asked hopefully,he nodded and grinned at me.

"Trish De La Rosa,will you be my girlfriend?"He asked nervously,I nodded quickly and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Awwwwww"we heard someone coo from the door,I recognize that voice,we looked in that direction and we saw Austin and Ally with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Were you guys spying on us?"We asked,they quickly shook their heads.

"Pshh no,our heads got glued to the wall right there and we just happened to get them unglued when you guys finished"Ally lied terribly.

"You're really bad at lieing,you know that right?"I ask Ally,she sighed and nodded.

"I know"She agreed and walked over to me.

"You can thank me you know,oh and donations are excepted"She teased,I rolled my eyes at her dorky self.

"Thank you Ally"I said sweetly,she grinned really big and ran over and crushed me in a hug.I felt another pair of arms wrap around us from behind me,then another one from behind Ally,Austin and Dez.

"Aww group hug"Ally squealed in delight,she's always loved group hugs.I could smell the boys cologne,I know what your thinking,why dont we smell bad? well they gave us some body spray in the bathroom,so we smell like strawberries,we all broke apart a few moments later.

"awww,I love hugs"Ally whined,Austin sighed and hugged her again.

"yay"she cheered,he laughed and started rocking them back and forth.

"Well,lets keep playing Truth or Dare"I told everyone,they nodded and we got into the same seating arrangements as before.

"okay so Ally,your turn"I told her,she looked around trying to figure out which one of us to ask.

"Dez,Truth or Dare?"Ally asked Dez,he thought for a moment.

"Truth"He finally decided.

"Okay,how long have you liked Trish for?"She asked him.

"Umm since we had that conversation a few days ago,where we were yelling at eachother"He said,we looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"Dez asked,we all shook are heads and Ally answered.

"how did an argument get you to like her?"she asked.

"I like girls who are fiesty"Dez replied and I blushed.

**Back to Ally's POV**

Trish leaned over and kissed Dez.

"Ewwwww"Me and Austin said in unision and we both hid our faces.

"Get a room!"I teased,Trish smiled deviously. uh oh.

"Oh come on Ally,I know you happen to like someone in this room"Trish said,Austin looked at me.

"I dont like Austin like that!"I screamed trying to assure her,and myself.

"HA! I never said it was Austin,I just said someone in this room"She hollered and smirked at me.

"Well,you kind of made it clear that you were talking about him!"I argued.

"Whatever"She smirked,I sighed knowing that she would never believe me.

We heard the front door open,CRAP! Mikes back.

"Austin,Mikes back,come on!"I whisper-shouted and I grabbed Austins hand and dragged him back to the bathroom.

**Fin! again sorry it took so long to post it,but this ones longer then the other ones so I hope you liked it. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,if I did,Austin and Ally would already be together on the show.**

**Mel :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey so since its almost christmas (yay!) I might not be able to update as much,but I'll try!**

**Dez's POV**

Austin and Ally ran back to the bathroom just in time,my Uncle Mike walked in only seconds later,Im hoping Trish knows that we cant tell him about us,its not that I dont want to,its just that If I do,he'll get really mad.

"Hello Dez"Uncle Mike growled,I have a feeling something bad happened wherever he was.

"Hello Uncle MIke,you're back early"I said quickly.

"Lets just say the meeting didnt go quite as planned"He mumbled,I know not to push any further on the matter.

"So is Austin still watching Allyson like I told him too?"Uncle Mike asked,I nodded.

"yeah"I told him quickly,Trish stood there silently not wanting anything bad to happen.

"What have you two been up to while they were in there?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've just been watching tv while she sat in silence,kind of like shes doing now"I said pointing to Trish,its gonna be hard having to act mean around her,since she is my girlfriend.

"Im gonna go check on Austin,hes probably bored standing and watching that brat"He spat,I nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

"we probably cant tell him the truth right? so we'll have to act like we hate eachother?"Trish asked,I sighed and nodded.

"Its what we have to do,if he finds out I dont know what he'd do"I told her,she nodded and looked down.

"Hey"I said lifting up her chin"its going to be okay,Uncle Mike will be gone in 3 days** (1)** so we dont have to act like we hate eachother anymore"I told her trying to reassure her,she gave me a slight smile and nod.

**Austin's POV**

When me and Ally got into the bathroom and locked the door,we both slid down the door.

"That was close"Ally whispered to me,I nodded.

"ohhh yeahh"I agreed.

Ally sighed "Austin?"She asked.

"Yeah Als?"I asked her,she looked scared,that worried me.

"I want to go home"She cried,this is the first time that shes actually broken down about this.I put my arm around her and pulled her onto my shoulder and she sobbed.

"I know,and I wish I could take you home,but I cant"I whispered to her,she nodded and kept sobbing on my shoulder,we sat in silence for a few moments,then someone knocked on the door.

"Austin,hows it going in there?"I heard my Uncle Mike ask from the other side of the door.

"Umm good I guess,were just kind of sitting here"I told him,well it wasnt completely a lie..

**Finished! Im so sorry it was soo short,this was kind of just a filler. Im pretty sure I'll be able to update tomorrow! please dont hate me that this chapter was so short!**

**(1) Lets just say hes been there for that long.**

**Mel :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey so Im going to take a second to talk about something. I heard about the Conneticut shooting and its so sad. My thoughts and prayers go out to anybody that was involved or killed in that shooting and all the victims families. R.I.P to those 26 people who were killed.**

**So here is chapter 18**

**Ally's POV**

What I said was obviously true,I do really want to go home,but me getting to do that would mean Austin and Dez going to jail and I dont want that to happen.I know I probably should want that to happen,because he did kidnap me,but I think Im starting to develope feelings for Austin. Oh dont look at me like that! hes really attractive okay?and once you get to know him,hes really sweet and funny,hes got a huge ego,but the other stuff drowns that out.

"Austin,Im going to get Dez to come with me to pick something up,make sure she knows whos boss!"Mike yelled through the door.

"Okay Uncle Mike!"Austin yelled back,he looked down at me and I looked up at him, we heard the door downstairs shut and we stood up and walked out the bathroom door.

**Dez's POV (really short)**

Uncle Mike came back a few moments later from talking to Austin and Ally.

"Dez,come on were going to pick something up"Uncle Mike ordered,I obeyed and stood up.I looked behind me at Trish and she smiled lightly at me,I smiled back. I walked out the door behind my Uncle Mike.

**Back to Ally's POV**

When we got to the living room I saw Trish sitting on the couch looking at her hands, I decided it might me kind of fun do scare her. I looked behind me and put a finger over my mouth telling Austin to be quiet and pointed at Trish,he nodded in understanding and I walked over behind her.

I counted to 3 in my head and shouted "BOO!"right in her ear,she jumped and accidentally punched me in the face while doing so.

"Ouch!"I screached,she quickly got up and ran around behind the couch.

"Ally are you okay? Im so sorry!"She yelled concerned.

"Trish im fine,its my fault"I told her,Austin ran in and straight to me.

"Als,are you okay?"he asks worriedly,I nod my head.

"Aus,Im fine,I guess Trish was thinking a little to hard about something"I told him,I saw Trish smile sheepishly out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay,but do you want some ice?"He asked,I thought about it then nodded.

"Ice sounds good"I told him,he ran out of the room before I could even finish my sentence,he came back a minute later with some ice wrapped up in a cloth and handed it to me.I put it over my eye,the cold ice felt really nice on it.

"Ally,I am really really really-""TRISH,its okay!"I assured her.

"Here Ally let me take a look at it"Austin said,I moved the ice pack off of my eye and he used his thumb to stroke it.

"its going to be a black eye,keep the ice on it"he said,I put the ice back up to my eye and sighed.

"This is my second black eye since ive been here"I told them,Austin looked down and walked out of the room.

"whats up with him?"Trish asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dont know,Im gonna go check on him"I told her,she nodded and I walked after Austin.

I found him in the other bathroom thats attached to the guest room,he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.I walked in and sat beside him.

"Austin,whats wrong?"I asked him,he looked up at me and I could tell he has been crying,he had tear stains down his cheeks.

"You should hate me"He whisperes,Im confused.

"what do you mean?"I asked him,he laughed coldly,he seems angry,but I dont think hes angry at me.

"You dont get it do you? I kidnapped you! you should hate my guts!"He yelled at me,I looked into his eyes,all I saw in them were regret.

"Austin,I told you-""dont even try Ally! you've told me so many times that you dont blame me anymore! but no matter how hard I try,I cant believe you!"He shouted,even louder than before,I can tell hes not mad at me so I try to calm him down.

"Austin,please calm down"I whispered,my voice cracking,when he saw how worried I was,he calmed down a little bit.

"Ally I-" "Shhhh,just dont talk right now,come here"I told him and crawled so I was sitting in front of him and pulled him to me,he buried his head into my neck and started crying,I could feel his tears on my neck.I stroked his hair.

"Austin please,I dont want you to be feeling this bad about it,its not your fault"I cooed.

"Ally?"He asked looking up at me.

"yeah?"I asked,he didnt answer,he just leaned in and kissed me.I was shocked at first so I didnt respond,when he was about to pull away because I wasnt responding,I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to me,it felt nice to kiss him,I felt sparks,we pulled away when we needed air and he put his forehead against mine.

"wow"I said,he smiled at me.

"yeah wow"He responded

**Finished! Yay an Auslly kiss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters because if I did Auslly would already be together.**

**Mel :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N hey everybody,so like I said on my last chapter,I probably wont be able to post as much because of Christmas,but I'll try! **

**Austin's POV**

When me and Ally kissed it felt like we were the only two people in the world,I really like her. I still dont know what Im going to do though because if we take them to the police,then they would think that we kidnapped them,which we did,but I dont want to go to jail,Im only seventeen! **(1).**

"We should probably go back to Trish,she'll be wondering where we are"Ally said and stood up,I stood up with her but held her back when she tried to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait,what does this make us?"I asked her,she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know,what do you want this to make us?"She asked the same question back to me.

"I dont know,but I do know that I really like you,when I first met you,when we,you know,kidnapped you,you didnt act like all the other people Ive kidnapped,you stayed strong and I like that about you"I told her honestly.

"I dont know Austin,I mean,what if you ever do end up going to jail,what will I do? I'll have if I fall too hard for you now,then you go to prison and I dont know if my heart would be able to take that much pain"she whimpered,I sighed.

"Then we should just make the time we have now count,not worry about the future"I tried to assure her,she smiled lightly.I could tell she was thinking about if for a few seconds then she answered.

"I'll try it"she stated,I grinned widely and pulled her into a hug.

"So now we should probably get back to Trish"I whispered into her hair,she nodded and I grabbed her hand and walked out to the living room to see Trish sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough! I was-"She stopped talking when she realized we were holding hands.

"AWWWWW,are you guys dating now?"She asked,we nodded and she ran over and gathered Ally into a big,bone crushing hug.

"Trish,I need air to breathe"She whispered,Trish let go quickly and I laughed.

"Sorry"She said smiling sheepishly and giggled.

"we should find out more stuff about eachother,we dont know very much"I said,they looked at eachother and nodded.

"OHHH,I have an idea,we can play a game where I have to ask you guys a question,then you answer it,then I have to answer it,then someone else asks a question!"Ally suggested,Me and Trish looked at eachother and nodded.

"Sure"We said in unision.

"K,I start,so whos your favorite band/musician?"Ally asked,that was hard,I love alot of people.

"Thats really hard for me,I like alot of people! some would probably be All American Rejects,The script and Neon Trees** (2)"**I told them,they nodded.

"I like Taylor Swift**(3)**"Trish said simply,I nodded in agreement,Taylor Swifts cool.

"I like Taylor Swift,Queen,Journey and Guns N roses**(4)"**Ally said,those were some good choices.

"My turn to ask the question!"Trish squealed.

"Okay"Me and Ally said in unision like me and Trish did before,but we burst out laughing,then calmed down.

"Favorite colour?"She asked,this one was easy.

"Yellow"I said quickly,I dont know why I like yellow,I just do.

"Red"Ally said after me.

"Purple"Trish answered last.

"Okay my turn"I said and thought about it "favorite food?"I asked.

"yogurt"Ally answered easily.

"same old Ally"Trish teased then answered "spaghetti"

"I dont have one,I like everything...as long as its food!"I yelled after Trish looked at me wierd,Ally and Trish laughed and I mock-pouted.

"Awww Aus,were not making fun of you,were just having some fun"Ally said then crawled into my lap,I smiled down at her.

"I know"I said placing my head on her shoulder.

**Finished! I hope you liked it,oh and most of the answers are actually true! Laura actually loves yogurt and Ross said he'll eat anything and Raini said she loves spaghetti and the rest of them are also mostly true.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters unfortunately.**

**(1)I dont actually remember if I ever said his age,so lets just say hes 17 if I did already say it.**

**(2)I remember Ross saying in an interview that those were some of his favorite bands.**

**(3)In costumes and courage,Trish said she loved Taylor Swift so I just used that.**

**(4)Those are actually some of Laura's favorite bands,I just added Taylor Swift in there,she probably does like Taylor Swift,but im not sure.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey guys! so Im not sure when I'll post again after this one because theres only a few days until christmas! Eeeeppppp! as you can tell,Im a little bit excited. So in cast I dont post till after christmas,I wont leave this one at a cliff hanger,because that would be mean.I really want to thank you guys for the good reviews,it really means alot to me! Love you guys! And if I dont post till after christmas...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Ally's POV**

Im sitting in Austins lap right now,Im glad were going out but im just scared I'll get my heart broken,I've never told anyone this,but the last boyfriend I had,didnt turn out so well,his name was Dallas **(1)**. At first he was really sweet,caring and kind,but then he started going out to clubs,partying and he would seem so distant with me. Things did get physical,not to bad,the worst he would do is slap me,but still. I trust that Austin will never do anything like that to me,but I am worried he'll break my heart.

"Als,you ok?"I heard Austins concerned voice break me out of my thoughts.I nodded quickly and him and Trish looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Just thinking about something"I told them,they dropped the subject.

"so..whos next for asking a question?"Austin broke the awkward silence that was occuring between the three of us.

"I guess its back to me"Trish stated shrugging,me and Austin nodded and Trish hummed in thought.

"Hmmmmm I dont know what to ask"Trish Admitted,I looked back at Austin as he looked down at me **(A/N shes still on his lap)**.I leaned back into him and he rested his head on top of mine.I smiled to myself.

"AWWWWW"Trish cooed,me and Austin heard the door open,my eyes widened and my smile was wiped completely off my face.

"Not againnnn"He whined and we both stood up,he grabbed my hand and we raced to the bathroom...Again.

When we made it to the bathroom we put our ears against the door trying to make out what was happening in the living room with the 2 of their friends and Austin and Dez's crazy Uncle,we only heard a few words of their conversation,but what we made out was that Mike was leaving early from the house because of something going on at work. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness,I dont like staying in the bathroom"I complained,Austin chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"At least we dont have to hide that were dating"Declared Austin.I nodded my head,then we heard a knock on the door.

"Yeahh?"Austin asked-shouted through the door.

"Im leaving early,so you and the girl can come out"Mike grumbled,Austin opened the door to fine Mike glaring,Austin crumbled under the glare and walked out,I walked out behind him when Uncle Mike stopped me.

"You try anything girl,they'll tell me,wont you Austin?"Mike growled,Austin nodded and Mike let me go.I walked over to Austin who nodded reassuringly at me but didnt show any signs of sympathy,probably because Mike was eyeing us like a hawk.

"Well,I'll pack my stuff and leave then"Mike said and walked off to the guest room,Austin pulled me into a hug after the door closed.I felt safe in his arms and I didnt feel the cold and lonely vibe that Mike sends out.

**1 hour later...(nothing happened)**

Mike just left and now me,Dez,Trish and Austin are all sitting on the couch. My feet are across Austins lap and my backs leaning against Trish who is sitting beside Dez.

"Well...Im bored"I announced.

"Me too"Trish agreed,she leaned her head on Dez's shoulder,making me have to lean my head back to get comfortable,which ended up being not so comfortable,so I just sat up with my feet on the ground.I put my head on Austin's shoulder and snuggled deeper into it,he put his arm around me and kissed my head.I smiled and took in his scent,he smells like a summers breeze.

"Im tired,what time is it?"I asked them,Austin looked at his Iphone.

"8:30 PM"Austin replied,I raised my eyebrow.

"Of what day?"I asked,I dont remember the day.

"December 22**(A/N I changed the date,now Ally's dads funeral is December 28th,Dont hate me for confusing everybody)"**I nodded,so its almost Christmas...and my dads funeral.

"Its almost Christmas"I stated,Trish,Dez and Austin all nodded cheerfully.

"I wish I could get you guys a present,but I dont have any money and were not aloud going shopping"I complained,they all looked at me.

"Thats mine and Dez's jobs"Austin said,I rolled my eyes.

"But then I'll feel bad because I didnt get you a Christmas Present"I grumbled.

"Dont feel bad,me and Dez havent gotten Christmas presents in 2 years,its ok"Austin told me,I gasped.

"No Christmas presents for 2 years? thats horrible"I said,they shrugged their shoulders.

"It doesnt really matter,I mean Christmas isnt about the presents,its about being with people you care about"Austin explained,I nodded in agreement.

"Can we go to bed? Im sooo tired"I complained,Austin nodded.

"Yeah,you two can sleep in the guest room if you want,me and Dez will take the couches** (2)"**Austin reasoned,I looked at Trish to see what she wanted to do.

"Actually,me and Dez will take the couches,Austin and Ally take the guest room"Trish said,I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged.I looked at Austin to see if he was okay with that and when he nodded I nodded.

"Okay"I said,Im really tired so I really dont care where I sleep.

"Goodnight,then"Trish said and hugged me,I hugged back.

"Goodnight,sleep tight"I told her,she nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"Night bro"Dez said to Austin.

"Night,see you two in the morning"Austin said and walked to the guestroom motioning for me to follow him.

"I'll be there in a second"l called to him,he nodded and walked into the guest room.

I walked over to Trish and whispered in her ear "since we cant get the boys a christmas present,do you want to make them breakfast?"I asked her,she nodded and I walked to the guest room,when I walked in,my breath hitched. Laying on the bed was a shirtless Austin,man was he in shape! I couldnt help the blush creeping its way onto my face and I looked away.I walked over and layed next to him,he put his arm around me and I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck with my arm over his stomach.

"Night Als"He whispered into my ear.

"Night Austin"I mumbled into his neck and kissed it quickly,then shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Finished! so in the next chapter it will probably be Christmas,then Ally's dads funeral in the chapter after. Sorry if the dates are confusing you,and for the christmas presents,lets say they already have them,just pretend that Dez picked up something for Austin to give to Ally because Austin showed him a picture of it and Dez picked something out for Trish.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**(1)I like Dallas in the show and hes attractive,but I still like Ross better,not trying to offend anyone who likes Noah(plays Dallas),just my oppinion.**

**(2) Pretend its one of those couches that has kind of like 2 couches,so they meet at one part so it goes in a L shape,Im not sure what those are called though.**

**Mel :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N hey,what did ya'll get for Christmas? On with the story...Oh and pretend that the last chapter was December 24th,since I havent uploaded in a few days,it'll get too far behind and really confuse me.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in Austins arms,I looked at the bedside table clock. 8:30,Im going to go wake Trish up so we can make the boys breakfast.I slowly and carefully got out of Austins arms and stood up.I tiptoed out of the room,being careful not to make any noise,when I got to the living room,Dez was on one couch and Trish on the other,there heads meeting at one end.I walked over and gently poked Trish in her shoulder and she stirred,but didnt wake,I quietly cursed her for being such a deep sleeper,I shook her,and to my amazement,she woke up.

"Trish come on,we gotta go make the boys breakfast,oh and Merry Christmas!"I whispered to her,she nodded and quietly stood up,we ran into the kitchen and got all the ingrediants.

"Okay,Austin really likes pancakes,what does Dez like?"I asked her,she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okayyyyyy,well then we'll just make pancakes and bacon?"I asked her,she nodded and walked over to the fridge to get the bacon,I walked to the cupboard to get pancake mix.I grabbed 3 pans out of the drawer and put them on top of the oven.I made the pancake mix and poored it into two pans,Trish put the bacon in the other one.I love the sound of bacon sizzling,once both things were done,I put some bacon on each plate and some pancakes on each plate,I put more bacon on Dez's plate and more pancakes on Austins because he loves pancakes,Trish started filling up a bucket of water.

"What are you doing?"I asked her confused,she smirked.

"Waking Dez up"She said grinning evily.

"why do you need-oh wait a second,Trish dont do that,or at least not without me"I said wearing the same grin as her and filled up my own bucket of water to dump on Austin.

"Lets go"She said,I nodded and she walked into the living room,I walked to the guest room,when I got there,I looked at Austins sleeping figure,he has no idea whats coming to him.I walked over to him and held the bucket over top of him,I feel kind of bad,but its going to be sooo funny! I dumped the water on his head just before I heard Dez squeal like a girl,Austin following right after.

"Merry Christmas Austin!"I shouted,he shook his head which caused the water in his hair to fly at me.

I heard Trish's laughter from here and I start laughing as Trish came running into the guest room with Dez right behind her,when she got here she doubled over from laughing so hard and Dez glared at her,Austin was glaring at me too,but I was to busy laughing to notice,but I did notice that Austin and Dez smirked at eachother and nodded their heads,I raised my eyebrows at them,we all stood there for a while,Trish still laughing and me trying to stifle my laugh,but failing.I felt two wet arms slip around my waist and squealed,I could feel the water going into the back of my shirt and I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around.I completely ignored the wet feeling now and just enjoyed having Austins arms around me.I looked at Trish who was trying to get out of Dez's grip...she hates wet stuff.

"Austin! put me down"I giggled,he put me down and turned me around pulling me into a hug from the front.I wrapped my arms around his waist and he had his hand cradling the back of my neck.

"Austin?"I mumbled into his chest.

"Hmmm?"He asked.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow? considering these are all wet now"I asked him,he nodded and walked over to a pulled out a sweater and trackpants and handed them to me.

"Thanks"I mumbled,he nodded and smiled at me.I walked into the bathroom,got changed quickly and walked out,the sweater went down to just above my knees and the trackpants were too big,but I made them work.I walked out and Austin whistled,I smacked him in his chest and giggled.

"I think you look better in those clothes then I do"He said and I smiled.

"Probably"I teased shrugging my shoulder.

"Well me and Dez will change then come out and make breakfast"Austin said,I gave Trish a look that said "lets suprise them" and she nodded in understanding.

"kk"I said sweetly and kissed Austins cheek,Trish did the same to Dez and we walked out.

"They're going to be suprised"I told her,she nodded and we walked into the kitchen.A few minutes later both boys walked in and their eyes widened at the two plates.

"PANCAKES""BACON!"Austin and Dez screamed,Im pretty sure you can guess who said what right? well if you cant,Austin screamed pancakes and Dez screamed bacon,me and Trish giggled and Austin ran over to me and crashed his lips against mine,I melted into the kiss and pulled him closer and started playing with his hair.

"Oh get a room you two!"Trish shouted right by our faces,Austin waved her off and continued to kiss me,but we both ran out of air so we had to pull away,he rested his forehead on mine and grinned goofily at meI rolled my eyes at him and pushed him he pouted,but smiled a few moments later.

"So did you girls make this for us?"Dez asked,me and Trish smiled and nodded.

"You girls are the best"Austin complimented,Dez nodded and ran over to the table to dig into his plate of food,Austin grabbed the syrup out of the cupboard and followed Dez and sat down next to his brother.I walked over behind Austin and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on top of his head,he looked up and smiled at me,I smiled back and he started eating.

"What are you girls going to have?"Dez asked suspicously,I totally forgot that me and Trish had to eat.

"Cereal"I replied simply "But im not hungry right now,I'll grab something to eat later"I added,Trish nodded in agreement and sat down next to Dez,Austin looked up at me again.

"Merry Christmas Als"I bent down and kissed him quickly then pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Austin"I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on top of his,our position probably looked kind of awkward since I was standing behind him,but I dont care.I kissed his forehead and stood up straight,Austin went back to eating his breakfast.

"Dez can I talk to you for a second?"I asked him,he looked up confused but stood up and followed me out of the room.

"About the funeral,we can tell Austin now"I told him,Dez nodded and we walked back into the kitchen,Austin and Trish raised their eyebrows at us.

"Austin,my dads funeral is in 3 days,and Dez agreed to taking me when we were in a fight,I want you too come and Trish"I told them,Austin and Trish looked at us.

"Sure,but you do know that-""That we have to wear a disguise,yeah I know"I cut him off,he sighed.

"Of course I'll come Als and we'll pick something for you to wear when we get into town,but you'll have to wear sunglasses and something that wraps your hair up"Austin said,I nodded and walked over to him,by now both boys had finished their breakfasts,Austin stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room,Dez following holding Trish's hand.

Austin grabbed something out of his pocket and gave it to me,it was a small box.I smiled at him.

"Whats this?"I asked him.

"Open it"He grinned,I unwrapped the ribbon that was on it and took the top off the box. When I opened it there was a gold heart shaped necklace with a gold thin chain.I gasped,It was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh...Austin! its beautiful!"I gushed,Austin smiled and I hugged him.

"I figured you'd like it"He said,I squeazed him tighter and then pulled away.

"Now I feel even worse that I cant get you a present"I whined,Austin rolled his eyes smiling.

"Dont feel bad,it doesnt matter"He said,and I could tell he was telling the truth.I nodded.

"Here Trish"Dez said handing Trish a box that long and skinny.

"Oh my goodness,its so beautiful Dez,Ally look!"Trish squealed and showed me what was in the box,it was a gold charm bracelet that had different charms on it,it was really pretty too.

"Its really pretty Dez"I complimented,he smiled and Trish walked over to him and kissed him.

"Get a room!"I yelled,mocking Trish from this morning,They pulled away and Trish rolled her eyes,the rest of the day was spent talking and hanging out and playing games,Then it was time to go to bed again,it was the same sleeping arrangements,thankfully the bed was dry by the time we went to bed,right now Im snuggled into Austins neck and he has his arm wrapped around me.

"Hey Aus?"I asked him.

"Yeah Als?"He asked,I looked up at him,he looked down at me.I didnt answer,I just leaned up and kissed him passionately,he kissed back with the same amount of passion,this kiss had so much meaning and warmth,I know that when Im with him that everything will be okay.I really like him,actually no,scratch that,I love him.

"Als,if I tell you something do you promise not to freak out?"He asked,I nodded.

"I love you"He said quickly,but I heard it,I grinned at his nervousness.

"I love you too Austin"I replied,he kissed me once again,when we pulled away,we got back into our original positons,and went to sleep.

**Finished! I hope you liked it! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters!**

**Mel :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N hey,sorry I couldnt upload yesterday,but here is chapter 22 for ya'll!**

**Skipping to December 28th(Allys dads funeral) because nothing exciting happened before that...**

**Ally's POV**

Today's the day...the last time im ever going to see my dad again before he gets buried 6-feet under,the thought just wanted to make me burst out into tears,but I had to stay strong,if not for me then for Austin...he feels horrible today,I am worried right now because I cant find him,he left to get a drink but when I looked in the kitchen he wasnt in there anymore.

"Austinnn! Austin where are you!"I shouted through-out the house.I dont know where he would be,I've looked pretty much everywhere,the only place I havent looked yet is the basement.

"Trish,Dez,I cant find Austin! I'll look downstairs and you guys look up here"I ordered them,they nodded and stood up off the couch where they were sleeping moments ago,me and Austin were awake already and thats when he got up to get a drink.I opened the basement door and quietly walked down the stairs,I heard whispering and I stopped right on the last step where he couldnt see me because of the wall.

"Mom,Dad,I know you're probably not very happy with me and Dez right now,but you have to know that I dont want to do this,its just if I dont,Uncle Mike will hurt me and Dez and we'll have to go to jail if we let the girls go"Austin paused "But I think you'll be happy to know that I think I've found the right girl,Ally's very stubborn,but shes really sweet,nice,beautiful and funny if you get to know her,and we may not have gotten off on a very good start,with me kidnapping her an all,but I know that Im in love with her,and dad I know you used to say that when you're in love you know you'll do anything to make sure that nothing happens to them and thats exactly how I feel about Ally,Im never going to let anything happen to her,and thats a promise"He finished off his little speech and I had tears in my eyes.

I jumped off of the last step and Austin looked up,he looked shocked that I was listening to that whole thing,I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck,since he was sitting on the matress,he fell backwards onto the matress with me on top of him.I crashed my lips onto his and he kissed back instantly,He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.I pulled away when I needed air (you kind of need that to live).I rested my forehead against his and smiled,he smiled back and lifted one hand off of my waist to stroke my cheek.I laid my head against his chest which made him stop stroking my cheek and he played with my hair with his fingers.I smiled,he was being so gentle,I cant believe he's my kidnapper.

"You know,if you heard all of that,I meant every word of it"He whispered,I looked up at him and he stared straight into my eyes,I cant belive how much I love him.

"I love you so much"I whispered,He grinned and sat up with me still on his lap.I put one leg on each side of him so I was sitting facing him with a leg on each side of him,he held onto my waist to help me keep my balance.

"Trust me,I love you way more"He argued and smirked,I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?"I asked slyly,he nodded his head and I smirked,I guess he noticed because the smirk fell right off of his face.I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him with all the love and passion that I could fit into one kiss.

"Ally! Did you find Austin! Its time to go!"Dez yelled down the stairs and I pulled away from Austin who was grinning goofily.

"Yeah Dez I found him! We'll be right up!"I yelled back,I got off of Austin and grabbed his hand,we walked up the stairs and found Trish and Dez sitting on the couch putting shoes on,Trish put on her moccasins**(1)** that she had on the first day we got kidnapped and I put on my uggs,me and Trish were both wearing the same outfits we had on when we first arrived here because Dez and Austin washed them for us...including the bras and underwear...awkward,so we had to walk around the house a few days commando,dont judge! Im pretty sure you'd do the same thing if you were in this situation, I was wearing my black jeans with a turqoise campus crew sweater**(2),**My hair was up in a wet ponytail because the boys let us have a shower this morning and Trish was wearing Purple jeans with a zebra print t-shirt...yeah thats Trish's style,very bright,her hair was down and starting to get really curly.

We walked outside to the van...another 5 hour drive...yayyyy,Me ,Trish and Austin got into the back while Dez got into the drivers seat,in this van there was no seats,we just sat on the floor of the van.I sat in Austin's lap,I know thats not very safe,but Dez is a pretty good driver so I didnt mind,and it cant be much more unsafe than sitting on the floor without seatbelts or anything.I leaned my head back into Austins chest while Trish watched us.

"What?"I finally asked after her eyeing us for the past 5 minutes.

"nothing,you guys are just so cute!"she gushed smiling,I blushed and Austin chuckled and kissed my head.

"I love you"Austin whispered into my ear,man this guy loves telling me that he loves me,not that im complaining.

"I love you too"I whispered back and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder,I rested my head against his and I could feel his hair slightly tickling my ear because my hair was pulled back,After a few minutes he pulled back so that my head was resting against his chest again and he was leaning against one of the van walls.I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Two hours later...**

I woke up when the van hit a slight bump,I was still in Austins lap.I felt him move so I know he's awake.I looked over at Trish who was still sleeping.

"How many hours have we been driving?"I asked.

"Two hours,we just pulled into a gas station so you,Trish and Austin can do whatever you want,I'll also pick up some snacks"Dez answered,I nodded and crawled over to Trish who was snoring lightly.I shook her but she didnt wake up,not this again,I inwardly groaned.

"Trish"I poked her...nothing "Trish"I said loudly but still...nothing "TRISH!"I yelled and she jumped awake screaming "I didnt take your wallet!".I looked at her wierdly.

"Oh hey Ally"She laughed awkwardly,I rolled my eyes.

"Come on,we can go to the bathroom"I told her and when Dez pulled up to a gas pump,all of us jumped out,not before me and Trish put on a pair of huge sunglasses and bandanas.

"I feel like a badass"Trish joked,we all laughed at her and me and her walked into the girls bathroom,Dez walked into the store and Austin walked into the boys bathroom,when me and Trish were done,we walked out of the bathroom and saw Austin waiting for us,Dez came out moments later with a bag full of stuff,Me ,Trish and Austin hopped into the back of the van and Dez filled up the gas tank,Me ,Trish and Austin were sitting in a circle,When Dez was done he got into the drivers seat and we were on our way again,Another two hours,eh thats not that bad.

"Here guys,I bought 4 bottles of pop,some beef jerky and some cookies"Dez said passing back the bag with one hand,driving with the other.

"Thanks"I said as I grabbed the bag,pulling out a bottle of Dr Pepper **(3)** and a chocolate chip cookie.I passed it to Austin who grabbed a bottle of Dr Pepper aswell,the bag of beef jerky and a triple chocolate cookie,he then passed the bag to Trish and she grabbed a bottle of coke **(4) **and a white chocolate cookie,She crawled over closer to the front seat so she could pass the bag back to Dez who put it in the seat beside him.

"So"I said opening the bottle of Dr Pepper "whats up?"I asked them trying to start a conversation.I take a sip of my pop,it tastes so good,Dr Pepper has always been my favorite type of pop.

"Nothing much,how about you?"Trish asked taking a bite of her cookie.

"God,this sounds like a conversation on facebook**(5)**"I implied,everyone laughed and nodded in agreement,Austin opened the bag of beef jerky and popped a strip into his mouth and offered me one,I declined.

"Im vegan"I told him,he nodded and offered one to Trish who accepted it quickly,she loves beef jerky.

**When they get to Miami...(sorry,couldnt think of what to write)**

"It feels good to be home"I said once we hopped out of the van,we were parked behind a walmart where barely no one goes,so no one would see us,we decided to just wear what were wearing,but it would be kind rude to wear a bandana to a funeral,especially since its my dad,so I decided to just put my hair up in a bun and Austin handed me a blue beanie that they had in the van for some reason,Trish put her hair up into a bun as well and put one of those big floppy hats on that they also had in the van,she looked ridiculous,but no one could tell it was us.I could hardly tell it was us,They were having the funeral at the local Miami graveyard,I guess the town got to choose where we had it because there was no close relatives nearby,so they chose the cheapest spot..When we arrived we got a few weird stares from people,some of whom I knew,but we just kept our heads down,they had chairs set up so we went to take some seats in the front row.

The ceremony started and my fathers casket was brought in and was put down beside the big hole that they dug in the ground,I guess they're burying him,they now opened the casket for people to say they're last goodbyes and for some people to say a few words.

"We are here today for the funeral of Lester Dawson" A man that I recognized as my grandfather (Dad's dad) and I wish I could just go up and hug him "He commited suicide after finding out that his daughter and my granddaughter,Ally Dawson,was kidnapped,still yet to be found"He continued,voice cracking"I wish she would come home,I really do,and that the people responsible were locked behind bars"As he said this,two men brought up some pictures,some of just my dad,some of just me and some of me and my dad together and there was even a few of me and Trish.I gasped,this wasnt just a funeral for my dad,it was also a day where they pray for me and Trish to come home.**(6)**

"This is my lovely Granddaughter Allyson Marie Dawson,she has been kidnapped along with her best friend Trish"He held up one of the pictures of me and Trish and looked at Trish's parents who were sitting in the third row sympathetically"Once Lester found out,he decided to kill himself by overdosing on pain medication"I could see the tears running down his face,but he kept going.I was also crying but you couldnt tell as much because of my sunglasses,Austin could so he grabbed my hand.

"I know were here today for his funeral,but I really need to talk about this for a few minutes if thats okay with everyone" Mostly everyone in the seats nodded so he kept talking "My granddaughter really could light up every room she walked into,and same with Trish,Ally would always put everyone else's needs before her own and ever since her mother died,she was really the only person who could make Lester genuinely happy,He left a suicide note so I would just like to read it quickly"He decided,this is getting way to much for me,but I have to suck it up.**(A/N Im just going to write the note out,so hes actually reading it to the audience,but it doesnt sound like that)**

My Dearest Family,

Im sorry if my death may mourn you,but my life hasnt been the same since my wife,Penny was killed,and Ally ,if you ever get a chance to read this,you reminded me so much of your mother,which is why I was always so protective of you,you have the same brains and courage as her,you just got the musical abilities of your father,And the times that I've been very over-protective of you was just for your safety,but I failed at keeping you safe,so why should I get the chance to live and be free if you and your mother dont? Remember that Im always watching over you,wherever you are...just remember that.I love all of you so very much...especially you Ally.

Love Lester

After my grandfather finished reading that,I was crying very very hard,I was trying to be silent,but every once in a while you could hear my whimpers.

"Everyone will miss you very much my dear son,I love you"My grandfather finishes just as my grandmother walked onto stage,my grandfather walks off and my grandmother walks up to the microphone.

"I probably wont be able to finish my speech without bursting out into tears,but I'll try"My grandmother said already crying "My son and granddaughter were both amazing people,they were the only people that were nice all of the time,even if me or my husband yelled at them for being immature,they would not drop the smile off their faces,thats one thing that I think alot of people liked about them"My grandmother said and then burst into tears,the priest walked up on stage while my grandfather rushed up to take my grandmother off stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen,do we have anybody else who would like to say a few words about either Allyson or Lester? If so,please stand"The priest said,When nobody stood up the priest continued.

"We will now bury the casket in the ground and pray"The priest said,two guys came and closed the casket and a machine came over,lifted up my fathers casket and carefully put it into the hole.I looked behind me to see alot of people that I know,there was my aunts,uncles,cousins and some of our family friends,then there was Trish's parents,my grandparents were still on stage,the rest of the people I didnt know,but my dad probably did,We all stood up,I felt very lonely since the 4 of us were the only ones not dressed in the proper clothing,but we didnt have time to go pick out stuff.I felt Austin wrap his arm around me and kiss my head over top of the beanie,I was full out sobbing now,but I dont of care,other people were sobbing too.

The priest said a prayer and the people that worked for the graveyard put the dirt overtop of my fathers casket.I buried my head into Austins chest and I felt Trish's hand rub my shoulder, I looked at her and saw that she had been crying hard too,Dez was trying to comfort her,After the funeral was over we went back to the van,I didnt talk to anyone,I wouldnt even let Austin touch me since we left. We got into the van and I curled up behind the front seat,Austin crawled over and layed down beside me,he took the beanie off my head and my hair out of the bun,he pulled me into his lap and whispered soothing words into my ear until I fell asleep.

**Finished! I know they dont do half that stuff at funerals,but I wanted to make it seem interesting.I dont know what a suicide note looks like so I just kind of guessed.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**(1)I got a pair of moccasins for christmas and I love them! they're so soft and warm and comfortable.**

**(2)Thats my usual style,and that just happens to be what im wearing right now,so I put that on Ally,Oh and I dont own campus crew.**

**(3) Thats my favorite kind of pop,and I dont own Dr Pepper.**

**(4) I dont own coke.**

**(5) I have those types of conversations on facebook all the time! I hate having them but it always happens! does it happen to anyone else? I dont own facebook.**

**(6) I dont know what thats called,so I just kind of explained it the best I could.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey so here is chapter 23 of In love with my kidnapper! oh and please check out my multi-chapter called weekend with R5,it would mean alot to me!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up with my head on Austin's chest,we were still in the van.I looked up at Austin to see if he was sleeping,which he was.I reached my hand up and started stroking his cheek,he looked so peaceful when he sleeps.I cant believe all the stuff hes been through in the past,Im kind of glad that I got kidnapped,except for the fact that my dad killed himself because of it.I didnt even notice I had tears running down my face until I saw something drip onto Austins shirt,his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me and noticed I was crying,he reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.I brought my hand back down to draw circles on his chest.

"Everything's going to be alright Als,I can promise you that"He whispered,I nodded my head and buried my head into his chest again.

"How long have we been driving?"Austin asked Dez,Trish was sleeping beside us.

"Were almost back"Dez said tiredly,hes been driving for a while without any company or any breaks.

"I can drive if you want Dez"Austin offered,Dez shook his head.

"No its alright,we'll be there in a few minutes anyways"Dez declined,Austin nodded.I reached my hand up again to stroke his cheek,he has no idea how much he means to me,and the thought of losing him doesnt help,He smiled at me and I smiled back,I leaned up and kissed the opposite cheek that I was stroking.

"I love you...so much,you have no idea how much you mean to me,and if I ever lost you...I dont even want to think about that"I told him sincerely.

"I love you so much too,and you're never going to lose me,even if were not together,I'll be right here"He said pointing to my heart,thats really cheesy,but its sweet.

"Hey Dez,you wanna turn on the radio?"Austin asked,Dez nodded and turned on the radio in the van and beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj blasted through the speakers and I Smiled,I love this song.I started singing along and Austin smiled at me,I love singing and song-writing,I just forgot about it till now because Ive been kind of busy.

"Cause all I need,is a beauty and a beat,who can make my life complete"Bieber's voice rang through the speakers,when the song ended a new song came on...I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift.I gasped.

"I love this song!"I squealed and Trish finally woke up.

"What,where are we?"She mumbled.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes"Dez answered smiling at her throught the review mirror,she smiled back.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,so shame on me now,flew me to places Id never been,til you put me down oh,I knew you were trouble when you walked in,so shame on me now,flew me to places I'd never been,now Im lying on the cold hard ground,oh,ohhhh Trouble,trouble,trouble"I sang,I know every single word to this song,Austin sat there smiling at me,I smiled back.

"What?"I asked him curiously when he kept looking at me.

"You have such a beautiful voice,you know,I sing too"Austin answered,I smiled.

"Sing something"I told him,he whispered something in Dez's ear,Dez nodded and changed the station in the car,Be alright by Justin Bieber was on.

"Across the ocean,across the sea,starting to forget the way you look at me now,over the mountains,across the sky,need to see your face I need to look in your eyes,throught the storm and through the clouds,bumps in the road and were upside down now,I know its hard babe,to sleep at night,dont you worry,cause everythings gonna be alright-Iggghhhttt,Be alright-Ighhhttttt"He sang,He has an amazing voice,He stopped singing and I smiled.

"You have an amazing voice"I complimented him,he grinned.

"Thanks"He smiled.

"Guys were here"Dez said,we nodded and hopped out of the van and ran into the house and took our shoes off than we all sat on the couch,first was Austin on the end,then me,then Trish,then Dez.

"Hey lets play a game called this or that"I suggested,they all looked at me confused.

"What the heck is that?"Dez asked,I laughed just now figuring out that they proabably didnt know what it is,me,my mom and my dad used to play it all the time.

"Someone says like something or something than the people would have to answer,here I'll demonstrate"I told them,they still looked confused.

"Hamburgers or Hotdogs?"I asked,they looked like they kind of got it.

"Hotdogs"Austin answered.

"Hamburgers"Dez and Trish answered in unision.

"Woowwww did you guys plan that?"I asked them,they shook their heads and laughed.

"Well whats your answer Ally?"Dez asked,havent we already been through the fact that im vegan?

"Im vegan,so I guess a vegetarian burger"I told them,they nodded.

"Okay,my turn ummm...blackberry or Iphone?"Trish asked.

"I have a blackberry so...blackberry"I answered.

"Iphone"Austin answered,I made a face.

"What? Iphones are awesome!"He said.

"I like blackberry's but whatever"I said Austin rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Iphone""Blackberry"Dez and Trish answered,Trish is blackberry and Dez is Iphone,me and Trish are alot alike,we only have a few things that one of us likes and the other doesnt,for example...Hamburgers and Im a vegan so...Im not really a hamburger person.

"Favorite sport?"Austin asked,uh oh,I dont really play any sports.

"Basketball"Dez answered simply and the boys looked at me and Trish for an answer.

"We dont play sports"We answered at the same time.

"Whats your favorite sport to watch then?"Austin asked.

"Hockey"I answered,its true,I find the sport entertaining.

"My favorite sport is hockey,before our parents passed away,I played"Austin said smiling at the memory.

"Umm does shopping count as a sport?"Trish asked,we looked at her.

"Sure Trish,Sure"I told her patting her on the shoulder.

**Finished,so this chapter was kind of just a filler,anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR,2013! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,the only thing I own is the plotline.I also dont own Beauty and a Beat,I knew you were trouble or Be Alright**

**Mel :)**


	25. Finale!

**A/N Hey so here is chapter..whatever chapter this is lol of In love with my kidnapper,this is the finale and then i'll do a little bit of an epilogue after,sorry if this came as a shock to you,but Im kind of starting to get tired of this series and I didnt know what to write about,but I do have an idea for a new story,I'll put a preview at the end of this chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

We played that game for about an hour,now were sitting on the couch,the order is Dez,Trish,Me and then Austin,Im really bored right now,Austin is playing temple run on his Iphone,Dez was playing Angry birds on his Iphone and me and Trish were watching them.

"go! go! g-Aww man"Austin pouted,he forgot to jump,so he fell into the alligator-infested water.

"Ha,loser"I teased,he playfully glared at me.I pecked him on the lips quickly and smiled at him,he smiled back and kissed me again.

"Ugh,get a room"Trish and Dez complained in unision,me and Austin kept kissing just to annyoy them,Austin stuck his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance,Trish and Dez were groaning in the backround,haha I love annoying them,we finally pulled away and looked at Trish and Dez who were staring at us with grossed out faces.

"You disgust me"Trish spat,but I knew she was just joking,me and Austin burst out laughing.

"Love you Trish"I smiled innocently,she rolled her eyes but smiled,just then,Austin's phone started ringing.

**The...mean that the person on the other line is talking.**

"Hello?...yea hi Uncle Mike...yeah there suprisingly behaving very well...What,why?"I noticed all the colour drain from Austin's face. "Yes Uncle Mike,we'll be there in 15 minutes...bye"Austin hung up the phone and covered his face with his hands.I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?"I asked softly,he looked at me.

"That was my Uncle Mike,he said he wanted to see you...at the shack...now"Austin told me hesitantly,my eyes widened.

"Oh god,Oh god,Oh god,No this cannot be happening"I cried and started hyperventilating,Austin wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.I know something bad is going to happen to me,I just hope its nothing too bad, Austin lifted me up and carried me to the van,I started hitting his chest and kicking,It was pouring rain outside but I could barely tell considering I might be getting carried away to my doom.

"Ally,Ally,calm down,Im not going to let him hurt you"Austin whispered trying to soothe me.

"I dont want to"I cried into his chest as he put me in the back of the van,Trish climbed into the back with me and Austin and Dez climbed into the front seat.

"Well at least this drives only 10 minutes"Dez said trying to lighten the mood,but it really didnt work,it only made me want to cry harder.

**10 minutes later...(all that happened was Austin trying to calm ally down)**

We arrived at a small shack,it looked even worst than the first cabin we went to when we were first kidnapped,we walked to the front door and Austin knocked,a big guy with tattoos on both his arms and was wearing a black muscle shirt and black army pants answered,in other words...he's really scary,he looked to be about 30,he was probably one of Mike's goons,Austin finally got me to calm down in the van so it wouldnt look like I was crying when we got to Mike.

"Hello Austin,Dez,come in"He said in a deep,raspy voice,we all walked into the tiny shack,the floor was cold,wet cement because the roof was leaky and its pouring rain,Mike was sitting at a small wooden table with two other men the same as the one that answered the door.

"Hello Austin,Dez,Allyson,Patricia"Mike greeted viciously,I could feel my body trembling with fear.I know Austin cant really do much right now to make me feel better,considering Mike was sitting right there,Mike got up and he was holding something behind his back,he pulled it out,it was...a knife,he walked over and stood in front of me,he held the knife up to my cheek and started slicing down the side of my cheek.I let out a blood-curdling scream and Austin was just about to make a move,but I stopped him.

"Mark,please make sure Patricia,Austin and Dez dont go anywhere,I have to take Allyson...well you know where with Max and James,oh and Austin,here,take this,I think you probably want some sort of prize for holding these two bitches for the past few months"Mike said to the guy that opened the door for us and handed Austin the knife that had my blood on it,he dropped it right when it was given to him,the two men who were sitting beside Mike stood up and grabbed me,I looked behind me to see that Austin,Trish and Dez all had horrified expressions on their faces.

"ALLY! PLEASE NO!"I heard Trish yell,but they were already dragging me down a flight of stairs,how can there be another floor? were on the bottom one,or at least,thats what I thought,when we got down the steps there was a table that was long and wide,the men set me on it,I tried to move but one of the men were holding me down,while the other strapped my wrists and legs so they couldnt move.

"Im just going to ask you a few questions,if you answer them truthfully,then no harm will come to you,and if you answer them with a lie...well lets just say you dont want to answer with a lie"Mike explained to me,I guess he was following behind us but I just didnt notice.

"Do you understand?"He asked,I nodded my head.

"Why did your dad kill my wife and daughter?"He asked,great,I dont know the answer to this.

"I-I dont know,I didnt even know he was a killer"I said truthfully.

"LIAR!"Uncle Mike yelled and made some sort of gesture,one of the men grabbed a folded cloth and put it over my mouth and held it tightly,the other man grabbed a bucket of water and started pouring it on my mouth,I tried to swallow the water as quick as it was coming in,but thats not possible,it started getting alot harder for me to breathe,and right before I was about to pass out,the man lifted the cloth and the other guy stopped pouring the water.I started coughing,I was coughing for probably 5 minutes until I finally stopped.

"Now,lets try this again"Mike said evily and started walking around the table.

**Austin's POV**

I cant even imagine what there doing to Ally right now,they're probably torturing her,I have to think of a way to help her,all of a sudden,I got an idea.I really have to call the police,even if I do go to jail,I cant have Ally die.

"Hey I gotta take a phone call,make sure that Patricia doesnt do anything Dez"I warned him,he knew I was just acting,but nodded his head,Trish raised her eyebrows at me,I nodded in assurance and walked away,the big goon watched me leave,but I think he trusts me enough to let me take a phone call.I called the closest police station,which thankfully was only about 10 minutes away because theres another city nearby.I called the police and they answered.

"Hello this is Officer Anderson,whats your emergancy?"A voice asked from the other end.

"Sir please help,a girl is going to die here"I told him the adress and he said that they'll come as quick as they can.

"Thank you"I said quickly and hung up the phone,Me and Dez are probably going to jail,but at least I know that the girls will be alright.I walked back to Trish,Dez and the big goon.

**Ally's POV**

"Next question,why did your dad choose my life to ruin?"He asked,how the hell am I supposed to know the answer to these questions?

"I dont know,I had no idea any of this was going on! I promise,Im not lying!"I screamed,apparently he didnt believe me because I felt a cloth go over my mouth and water being poured over my mouth again,this is it,Im going to die,goodbye Trish,bye Austin,bye Dez,I love you guys,Dad,mom,Im coming to see you.I blacked out before I could think anymore.

**2 days later...**

My eyes started to flutter open,Im in a really comfortable bed.I look around,everythings white,I must be in...a hospital.I didnt die,I cant believe it! Im alive! I stood up from the bed and noticed my clothes were neatly folded on the chair,since Im in a hospital gown,I should probably change into them.I quickly went behind the curtain,changed into my clothes and walked out of the room to the waiting room,and sitting there...was Trish,she was sleeping,I wasnt sure if I should wake her,but I decided to.I shook her and she hurriedly woke up this time...she jumped up and gave me a huge hug,I returned ,I dont feel that bad,just a little hungry.

"Oh my god,you're awake!"she shouted,I then noticed something was missing,rather someone.

"Wait...AUSTIN,DEZ!"I shouted and tears were starting to pour down my face.

"Dont worry,no jail charges were pressed against them since they were forced to do it and they didnt physically hurt us"She told me happily,I raised my eyebrows.

"Where are they then?"I asked worriedly,she smiled.

"Food court"She said,I smiled and ran to the food court with her,along with some nurses,behind me,but I didnt stop,I want to see Austin,When I got to the end of the hallway of where my room was,I noticed there was either an elevator,or stairs.I chose the latter,since if I waited for the elevator then Trish and the nurses would probably catch me.I ran down the stairs and to the food court,and sitting there,were Austin and Dez,Austin's back was facing me,Dez saw me and I put a finger over my mouth to tell him to not tell Austin,he slightly nodded and looked back at Austin who didnt even notice Dez's sudden actions.I quietly snuck up behind Austin and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind,he tensed for a second,but when he turned around and saw it was me,he stood up and spun me around,we were getting some wierd stares from people,but I didnt care,he put me back down and crashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss,I kissed back and I could here some "Awww"s from the people in the food court.

He pulled away and I suddenly remembered something "Austin,where are you going to live?"I asked him,he smiled.

"My grandma that lives in Canada is going to move down here until me and Dez can get our own apartments,so we can stay with you and Trish"he explained,I smiled.

"Wait,but wont alot of people like hate you guys for kidnapping us"I asked him,he shook his head.

"People dont know,It only said on the news that Mike is the one who kidnapped and tortured you,since we didnt get charged,they didnt want that to happen"Austin said,This turned out alright.

"Ally! dont run away from me,you know im not a fan of running"Trish said panting,I laughed and went to hug her,the boys came up and joined the hug.

"Miss Dawson ,are you okay? I real-""Im fine"I cut the nurse off,she nodded.

"Well,you can go home now,theres nothing wrong with you except some of the memories you'll have,but we cant help you with that here"The nurse explained,I nodded.

"Oh and by the way,all your stuff is already at my house and all the paperworks filled out"Trish said...well,I guess Im moving in with her and her parents.I smiled.

"Wait,have you seen your parents yet?"I asked her,she let out a huge smile and nodded.

"They were so happy to see us,when they first saw you they already knew you were going to be okay,so they were only a little bit worried"Trish explained,I nodded.

"Oh Allyson! im so happy to see you again!"I turned around to face my grandma and grandpa grinning at me.

"Grandma,Grandpa!"I yelled and went up to hug them,they hugged me tightly back.

"This is my boyfriend Austin and Trish's boyfriend Dez"I told them pointing to Austin and Dez,they shook my grand parents hands and Austin wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my arm around his waist,I leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Looks like me and Trish both fell in love with our kidnappers"He obviously wasn't proud that he kidnapped us,but he smiled at the in love part.

"Looks like it"He whispered and leaned down to kiss me.I never thought in my entire life that I,Allyson Marie Dawson,would get kidnapped,and fall in love with the person who kidnapped me.

But looks like I did.

**Finished the series finale! what did you think of the series,like I said before,I will post an epilogue today since its 12:45 here so I'll post it technically today,I'll also post the first chapter of my new story called "You changed me",scroll down for the preview...vv**

**Allyson Marie Dawson just moved to Miami,and its her first day at Miami high school (I forget what the high schools called,but I'll find out tomorrow,well I guess actually today because its 12:45 here) and she meets Trish,who is her first real friend at the school,then at her first class,she meets the typical bad boy/player of the school Austin Moon and his best friend Dez,things get complicated,theres some drama,but can Ally change Austin for the better,or will Austin be stuck in his badboy/player ways forever? Better story than the summary,but hopefully this gave you enough of a preview to read my next story!**

**P.S look out for that epilogue tomorrow! and the first chapter of the story "You changed me".**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N Heyyy,so here is the epilogue for ILWMK,I hope you enjoy! **

**Ally's POV**

Ally's Dream/Nightmare...

Im going to die,this is it,Im going to die,Mike's goons were pouring water down my throat with a cloth over my mouth,I was crying and trying to scream,the water was being poured in to fast,no ones going to save me,Im going to die,

"Als,Ally,Wake up!"I heard and I was brought out of my horrible dream.I had tears and sweat running down my face and my breathing was off.I looked to my left to see Austin looking at me with a worried expression,I weakly smiled at him,Austin and Dez stayed the night at Trish's and my house,it has been almost 3 years since the whole Mike incident and Im still having nightmares about it. I looked over at the clock...3:30 AM,this is usually the time my nightmare ends,whether its someone waking me up,something waking me up,or just me waking up by myself.

"Oh,Austin,I just cant get that memory out of my head no matter how hard I try"I cried as he pulled me into his chest and I sobbed.

"Ally,dont worry,Mikes in jail for the rest of his life along with his goons,and you're here,safe with me,Dez and Trish,and we'll never let anyone or anything hurt you,or Trish"Austin told me sincerely "Do you understand?"He asked,I nodded in his chest and my sobs died down.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll make you some hot chocolate,it might get you to fall asleep better"Austin asked,I nodded and he lifted me up,We walked down the steps,good thing Trish's parents arent here for the night,or else we probably would've woken them up.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate,do you want marshmallows in it?"He asked,I nodded enthusistically,or at least as enthusiastically as I could at 3:30 in the morning.

"And whipped cream?"I asked him,he nodded and walked to the kitchen after laying me down on the couch and covering me in a blanket,he came back a few minutes later with a mug and handed it to me,Austin always makes the best hot chocolate,it had a swirl of whipped cream and 8 small marshmallows on top of it,I love marshmallows.

"Thanks"I mumbled and took a sip of my hot chocolate,it was so rich and good,it had a hint of mint in it,which is really really good.

"Mmmmm so good"I said,Austin laughed and I smiled.

"Hey Austin?"I asked him looking up at him,he knelt down beside the couch where my face was.

"Yeah Als?"He asked.

"You're the best boyfriend ever,and even though we didnt have the best first meeting ever,I love you,and I always will"I told him emotionally,He smiled at me.

"I love you too,I didnt really wanna have to do this anytime soon because Im nervous,but I think now would be a good time to do it"He said and got up to go get something,I could only think of the worst possible things,is he breaking up with me? Did he find someone better and who doesnt have nightmares every night that he has to get up and help them? I was brought out of my thoughts when Austin walked back,it didnt look like he grabbed anything.

"Allyson Marie Dawson,the first time I met you probably wasnt one of the more common ways of meeting,but Im glad we did meet,because if we didnt,I probably would've still been stuck with my Uncle Mike and been miserable,the past 3 years of my life have been nothing but happiness,and I know this sounds really cheesy,and I know that its 3:45 AM,but Im asking you,Ally Dawson,to become my wife,will you marry me?"He asked pulling out a beautiful diamond ring,I nodded and cried tears of joy,I set my hot chocolate on the coffee table and stood up to hug him.

So these are the things Austins been to me since the first time we met,Enemy-Frenemie-Friend-Boyfriend and now...fiancee'

**Finished! I know that this wasnt very long,but I couldnt think of anything else to write,I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.I only own the plot line,and make sure you're watching for the first chapter of "You Changed Me". :)**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel:)**


End file.
